Babylon 5: The Legend
by A.Esper
Summary: Eng: 2462. In 200 years after the ending of war of Shadows of the universe danger from the past again threatens. Rus:2462 ãîä. ×åðåç 200 ëåò ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ âîéíû Òåíåé Âñåëåííîé ñíîâà ãðîçèò îïàñ


Â Ëèò.Îòäåë

**A.Esper**

ËÅÃÅÍÄÀ 

* * *

Âðåìÿ äåéñòâèÿ: çà ÷åòûðå íåäåëè äî ïðàçäíîâàíèÿ 200-ëåòèÿ îáðàçîâàíèÿ Ìåæçâåçäíîãî Àëüÿíñà.

* * *

Îò÷åò ðåéíäæåðà Èâëàððà   
Ïåðâîìó ðåéíäæåðó. Ëè÷íî.

Âî èìÿ Âàëåíà!

Îò÷åò ïî ðåçóëüòàòàì ïðîâåäåííîãî ðàññëåäîâàíèÿ.   
Ñîîáùàþ, ÷òî ðàçâåäãðóïïà â ñîñòàâå òðåõ èñòðåáèòåëåé ïîä êîìàíäîâàíèåì êîìàíäèðà çâåíà ðåéíäæåðà Äæåôôðè Ñòîóíà 2 îêòÿáðÿ 2461 ãîäà áûëà íàïðàâëåíà â Ñåêòîð 14 äëÿ ïðîâåäåíèÿ ñòàíäàðòíîé ïðîâåðêè. Â õîäå èññëåäîâàíèÿ ïèëîòàìè áûëà îáíàðóæåíà áàçà ìÿòåæíèêîâ. Ðåéíäæåðû ïåðåäàëè ñèãíàë è âñòóïèëè â íåðàâíûé áîé. Ïîñëå ïîëó÷åíèÿ ñèãíàëà ñ îñíîâíîé áàçû áûëè îòïðàâëåíû äâà êðåéñåðà êëàññà "Ñèíÿÿ Çâåçäà" ñ ãðóïïîé èñòðåáèòåëåé. Ïðèáûâ íà ìåñòî ÷åðåç 42 ñòàíäàðòíûõ ìèíóòû, ðåéíäæåðû îáíàðóæèëè îñòàòêè ïîëíîñòüþ óíè÷òîæåííîé áàçû ìÿòåæíèêîâ, îáëîìêè èñòðåáèòåëåé ðåéíäæåðîâ Ïèòåðà Ãðåÿ è Ñòðàéêà Ìîã'ò, è ðàäèîáóé ñ èñòðåáèòåëÿ êîìàíäèðà Ñòîóíà. Âñå ïîïûòêè íàéòè èñòðåáèòåëü êîìàíäèðà Ñòîóíà óñïåõîì íå óâåí÷àëèñü. Ðåçóëüòàòû ðàññëåäîâàíèÿ è äàííûå ñ áóÿ ïðèëîæåíû ê îò÷åòó.

Ìû æèâåì âî èìÿ Åäèíñòâåííîãî, Ìû óìèðàåì âî Èìÿ Åãî!

Ðåéíäæåð Èâëàðð.  
8 îêòÿáðÿ 2462 ãîäà.

Ðåçîëþöèÿ.

Ñëåäóåò ñêðûòü ðåçóëüòàòû äàííîãî ðàññëåäîâàíèÿ, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü íåíóæíûõ ñëóõîâ è âîçìîæíûõ ïðîâîêàöèé. Ñåêòîð 14 çàêðûòü äëÿ ïîñåùåíèÿ ëþáûìè êîðàáëÿìè, êðîìå ïàòðóëüíûõ ñóäîâ Àëüÿíñà.

Àíëà'Øîê'Íà Ä'Ëàí.

* * *

2 îêòÿáðÿ 2462 ãîäà. 12.20 ïî ñòàíäàðòíîìó âðåìåíè.

- Âòîðîé, âòîðîé, àëüôà ëèäåð íà ñâÿçè.   
- Àëüôà ëèäåð, âàñ ñëûøó. Â ÷åì äåëî, êîìàíäèð? Äàæå ñêâîçü øóì ïîìåõ øèôðîâàííîé ñâÿçè ãîëîñ Ñòðàéêà çâó÷àë òàê, òî÷íî âåñü ìèð ïðèíàäëåæàë åìó. Èëè âîò-âîò äîëæåí ñòàòü åãî ñîáñòâåííîñòüþ. Ñòðàéê áûë åäèíñòâåííûì ñòðåéáîì, êîòîðîìó â Àíëà'Øîê äîâåðèëè óïðàâëåíèå áîåâûì èñòðåáèòåëåì. Íå áåç ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ, ðàçóìååòñÿ. Äæåôôðè Ñòîóí âûíóæäåí áûë ëè÷íî ïîðó÷èòüñÿ çà ìîëîäîãî ðåéíäæåðà è íè ðàçó íå ïîæàëåë îá ýòîì. Íî òåõ, êòî ïðåäïî÷åë áû äåðæàòü Ñòðàéêà ïîäàëüøå îò ñîâðåìåííîé áîåâîé òåõíèêè êîìàíäèð òîæå ìîã ïîíÿòü. Ñòðåéáû ïî÷òè äåñÿòü ëåò ÿâëÿëèñü ÷ëåíàìè Àëüÿíñà. Íå ñëèøêîì äîëãèé ñðîê, ÷òîáû çàáûòü ïîñëåäíþþ âîéíó. Äæåôôðè ìåëüêîì çàãëÿíóë â ñåðîå ëèöî Ñòðàéêà íà ìîíèòîðå. Äàæå òå, êòî òåðïåòü íå ìîã ñòðåéáà, áûëè âûíóæäåíû ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî òàêèõ ïèëîòîâ êàê îí åùå íàäî áûëî ïîèñêàòü. Ãëîðèÿ ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ó ýòîãî ñåðîãî ïàðíÿ â ãîëîâå êîìïüþòåð. Íå ïðàâäà. Îí ïîñòîÿííî èçóìëÿë äðóãèõ ïèëîòîâ ñâîåé ñïîñîáíîñòüþ âûïîëíÿòü ôèãóðû âûñøåãî ïèëîòàæà òî÷íåå, ÷åì òðåíèðîâî÷íûå ïðîãðàììû, à òàêæå âåñòè ïðèöåëüíóþ ñòðåëüáó â óñëîâèÿõ, êîãäà êîìïüþòåð íå ìîã óäåðæàòü ìèøåíü.   
- Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ÷òî-òî íàì äàñò. Ýòè ïîìåõè ìîãëè äàòü àñòåðîèäû. Èõ çäåñü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî, - â ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçå Ñòîóíà ìåëüêíóëî íàïðÿæåíèå. Â ïðåæíèå âðåìåíà ïîëåò â òàêîì ñêîïëåíèè êîñìè÷åñêîãî õëàìà áûë áû ðàâíîñèëåí ñàìîóáèéñòâó. Õîðîøî, ÷òî íà èõ èñòðåáèòåëÿõ áûëà óñòàíîâëåíà íîâåéøàÿ ñèñòåìà èíòåëëåêòóàëüíîé íàâèãàöèè... Äà, êîìïüþòåðû ñïðàâëÿëèñü íà äèâî ëèõî, íî, êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà â åãî ñòîðîíó íåññÿ îáëîìîê âåëè÷èíîé ñ êðåéñåð, îí íåâîëüíî îùóùàë âûñòóïàþùèé íà ëàäîíÿõ ïîò. Ñòðàéê íåíàäîëãî çàìîë÷àë.   
- Ïèëîò äâà, êàê ñëûøèòå ìåíÿ?   
- Âàñ ñëûøó, êîìàíäèð, íî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ýòè ïîìåõè íå èìåþò îòíîøåíèÿ ê àñòåðîèäàì. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ïðîòèâíèêà.  
Ñòîóí îùóòèë ðàçäðàæåíèå. Êàê ïî÷òè âñå ñòðåéáû, Ñòðàéê áûë òåëåïàòîì. Êðàéíå ñëàáûì, ÷òî íå ìåøàëî åìó íà êàæäîì øàãó äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ñâîè "ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ". Îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, íåïðèÿçíü ê ýòîìó èíîïëàíåòÿíèíó îáúÿñíÿëàñü âîâñå íå ðàñîâîé ïðèíàäëåæíîñòüþ, à íåâûíîñèìûì õàðàêòåðîì è çàíîñ÷èâîñòüþ, ïåðåõîäÿùåé â õàìñòâî.   
- Ðàññòîÿíèå ñëèøêîì áîëüøîå è, ê òîìó æå, êîæà èñòðåáèòåëÿ ïîãëîùàåò òåëåïàòè÷åñêèå âîëíû êàê èçâíå, òàê è èçíóòðè...   
- Ýòî íå òåëåïàòèÿ. ß ïðîñòî ÷óâñòâóþ. Íàçûâàéòå ýòî èíòóèöèåé.  
Äæåôôðè åäâà íå âûðóãàëñÿ â ýôèðå.   
- Îòëè÷íî, Ñòðàéê. Ñäåëàåì åùå îäèí îáëåò è...   
- Êîìàíäèð! ß çàñåê ïðèáëèæåíèå íåèçâåñòíîãî êîðàáëÿ.  
Ýòî ïîäàë ãîëîñ òðåòèé ÷ëåí èõ ãðóïïû, Ãðåé. Ìîë÷óí, åñëè ãîâîðèò, òî ïî äåëó. Åñëè ñêàçàë, ÷òî çàñåê íåèçâåñòíûé êîðàáëü, çíà÷èò, òàê è åñòü.   
- Âîçìîæíî, ýòî êîíòðàáàíäèñòû. Îíè ñòîðîíÿòñÿ òîðãîâûõ ïóòåé.   
- Íåèçâåñòíûé êîðàáëü îòêðûë çîíó ãèïåðïåðåõîäà. Õàðàêòåð èçëó÷åíèÿ ïîçâîëÿåò ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ýòî áîåâîé êðåéñåð ãëîíîâ.  
Ìÿòåæíèêè! Ñòîóí ìûñëåííî ÷åðòûõíóëñÿ. Íå íàäî áûëî îáëàäàòü áîëüøîé ôàíòàçèåé, ÷òîáû ïðåäñòàâèòü âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñòðàéêà. "À âåäü ÿ âàñ ïðåäóïðåæäàë!" Îí ïî÷òè óñëûøàë ýòîò âûñîêîìåðíûé ãîëîñ.   
- Õîðîøî. Íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäîéòè ïîáëèæå, ÷òîáû âûÿñíèòü êîîðäèíàòû åãî ïðûæêà. Ñòåëñ-ðåæèì. Íà ñâÿçü áåç ìîåãî ñèãíàëà íå âûõîäèòü. Ïîåõàëè.

Ýòî áûëà âîéíà. Õîòÿ íèêòî òàê åå íå íàçûâàë. Îôèöèàëüíî âîéíû íå áûëî áîëåå ñîðîêà ëåò, ñî âðåìåí êðîâàâîãî êîíôëèêòà ñ èìïåðèåé ñòðåéáîâ. Íà Çåìëå, Ìèíáàðå è äðóãèõ öåíòðàõ öèâèëèçàöèè öàðèëî áëàãîäóøèå. Ëþäè ãîòîâèëèñü êàê âñåãäà ïûøíî îòìåòèòü ãîäîâùèíó îáðàçîâàíèÿ Àëüÿíñà. Äà, îôèöèàëüíî íèêàêîé âîéíû íå áûëî. Íî ïî÷åìó æå òîãäà îí óæå ïÿòü ëåò íå ìîæåò âñòðåòèòü ðîæäåñòâî äîìà? Åãî ýñêàäðèëüÿ ìîòàåòñÿ èç îäíîãî êîíöà ãàëàêòèêè â äðóãîé, ñðàæàÿñü âî ñëàâó Àíëà'Øîê ñ êåì ïîïàëî. Ïðîòèâíèêè Àëüÿíñà ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå ñèëüíåå. È ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì âîåâàòü ïðèõîäèëîñü âñå áëèæå ê òîìó, ÷òî ïðèíÿòî áûëî íàçûâàòü öèâèëèçàöèåé. Ýòàê êîãäà-íèáóäü èì ïðèäåòñÿ áîìáèòü Çåìëþ. Îò ýòîé ìûñëè îí âçäðîãíóë. Äà, îí ìîã áû ñåé÷àñ áûòü â Ëîñ-Àíäæåëåñå. Ïèòü êîêòåéëè â áàðàõ ñ åñòåñòâåííîé ãðàâèòàöèåé, ñìîòðåòü íà êðàñèâûõ äåâ÷îíîê è äåëàòü ñòàâêè íà ãîíêàõ. Íî åìó áûëî ñóæäåíî ïîãèáíóòü â 30 ñâåòîâûõ ãîäàõ îò ðîäíîé ïëàíåòû. Âñå ýòî î÷åíü áûñòðî ïðîìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå êîìàíäèðà â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí óâèäåë â îòêðûâøåìñÿ ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâåííîì îêíå áàçó ìÿòåæíèêîâ è, îäíîâðåìåííî, êîìïüþòåð ïðîñèãíàëèë î òîì, ÷òî ïðîòèâíèê çàñåê åãî êîðàáëü è áåðåò íà ïðèöåë.   
- Îòìåíà ðåæèìà ðàäèîòèøèíû. Ïåðåäàòü ñèãíàë îá îáíàðóæåíèè áàçû ïðîòèâíèêà îòêðûòûì êàíàëîì.   
Îí ñëûøàë, êàê òèõî îõíóë ïîòðÿñåííûé Ãðåé, êàê çàñîïåë îáû÷íî íåâîçìóòèìûé Ñòðàéê, î÷åâèäíî, îòêðûâøàÿñÿ åãî ãëàçàì äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü ïðåâçîøëà õóäøèå èç åãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèé.   
- Ïîêèíóòü ñòðîé. Âñåì ðàçîéòèñü.  
Îí êîñíóëñÿ êíîïêè "ðåæèì óêëîíåíèÿ" è åãî èñòðåáèòåëü êðóòî âçìûë, ÷óäîì èçáåãàÿ ïðÿìîãî ïîïàäàíèÿ â êîðïóñ.

13.22 ïî ñòàíäàðòíîìó âðåìåíè.

ßðêàÿ âñïûøêà íà äîëþ ñåêóíäû ïî÷òè îñëåïèëà åãî è òóò æå ñðàáîòàëà ñèñòåìà âèçóàëüíîé çàùèòû çðåíèÿ â åãî øëåìå.   
- Êîìàíäèð, ìåíÿ ïîäáèëè, - Ñòðàéê ñêàçàë ýòî òîíîì, êàêèì îáû÷íî ëþäè ñîîáùàþò îá èñïîðòèâøåéñÿ ïîãîäå.   
- Îòõîäè.   
- Íå èìååò ñìûñëà.  
Îí áûë ïðàâ, êàê âñåãäà, ìîìåíòàëüíî îöåíèâ ñèòóàöèþ. Äî ïðèáûòèÿ êîðàáëåé â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå áûëî ìèíóò äâàäöàòü. Åñëè îíè âîîáùå ïðèëåòÿò. Äæåôôðè ïðîâîäèë âçãëÿäîì ïðîïëûâàþùèå ìèìî íåãî îñêîëêè èñòðåáèòåëÿ Ãðåÿ. Êîñìîñ âîêðóã íèõ êèøåë êîðàáëÿìè ïðîòèâíèêà. "Çíà÷èò, êîíåö",- ñ îò÷àÿííîé ðåøèìîñòüþ ïîäóìàë Ñòîóí.   
- Êîìàíäèð, ýòî êîíåö, - îí ñíîâà óñëûøàë ãîëîñ ñòðåéáà. Íà ýòîò ðàç îí çâó÷àë îòðûâèñòî, ïî÷òè ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè. - ß èäó íà òàðàí.   
- Íå ñõîäè ñ óìà, Ñòðàéê.   
- Ýòî íå áåçóìèå, - ðåéíäæåð áûë ñíîâà ñïîêîåí. - Ó ìåíÿ âñå ðàâíî ïîâðåæäåíû ãèïåðäâèãàòåëè. Åñëè ÿ âûðóáëþ áîêîâóþ ïóøêó èõ ñòàíöèè, ó òåáÿ ïîÿâèòñÿ øàíñ óéòè.   
- Ñòðàéê, êàê òâîé êîìàíäèð ÿ çàïðåùàþ òåáå!   
- Äæåô... êîãäà ýòî ÿ ñëóøàë ïðèêàçîâ íà÷àëüñòâà? Îòêëþ÷èòü ñâÿçü. Âñþ ýíåðãèþ íà äâèãàòåëè.  
Îí âèäåë, êàê èñòðåáèòåëü Ñòðàéêà ëåòåë ïðÿìî â îáñòðåëèâàþùóþ åãî îãíåâóþ áàøíþ, íà ëåòó ïðåâðàùàÿñü â ïûëàþùèé îñòîâ. Áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî îäíà ñåêóíäà ïðîìåäëåíèÿ ñäåëàåò æåðòâó Ñòðàéêà áåññìûñëåííîé.   
- Êîìïüþòåð, îòêðûòü...  
Îäíàêî îòäàòü ïðèêàç êîðàáëþ ïðûãíóòü â ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâî îí íå óñïåë. Ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâî ñàìî ðàñïàõíóëîñü åìó íàâñòðå÷ó. Èç îáðàçîâàâøåéñÿ âîðîíêè âûâàëèëàñü îäíà "Áåëàÿ Çâåçäà" â îêðóæåíèè íåñêîëüêèõ èñòðåáèòåëåé ñòðàííîé êðåñòîîáðàçíîé êîíñòðóêöèè. È îí, è ãëîíû, íà ìãíîâåíüå îïåøèëè, íî íå íàäîëãî. "Áåëàÿ Çâåçäà", õîòÿ è áûëà ñíÿòà ñ ïðîèçâîäñòâà áîëüøå ñòà âîñüìèäåñÿòè ëåò íàçàä, íî íåñêîëüêî òàêèõ êîðàáëåé åùå îñòàâàëèñü íà âîîðóæåíèè ðåéíäæåðîâ. Ìÿòåæíèêè îáðóøèëè íà íîâîãî ïðîòèâíèêà øêâàë îãíÿ, à Ñòîóí ëèøü óñïåë ïîäèâèòüñÿ, ÷òî íà ïîìîùü åìó âûñëàëè òàêóþ ðóõëÿäü. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû, è âñå ïîíÿë: ýòîò êîðàáëü íèêàê íå ìîã áûòü ïîñëàí ñ áàçû, î÷åâèäíî, îíè ïåðåõâàòèëè åãî ïðèçûâ â ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâå. Äæåôôðè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, âñå, ê ÷åìó ýòî ïðèâåäåò: íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò äëÿ íåãî è áîëüøåå êîëè÷åñòâî æåðòâ ñî ñòîðîíû ðåéíäæåðîâ. Êîìàíäèð îòêðûë êàíàë ñâÿçè:   
- "Áåëàÿ Çâåçäà", óõîäèòå íåìåäëåííî, âû âñå ðàâíî íè÷åãî íå ñìîæåòå çäåñü ñäåëàòü.  
Â ýòîò ìîìåíò, ðåæóùèé ëàçåð ñ îäíîãî èç êðóïíûõ êîðàáëåé ìÿòåæíèêîâ äîñòàë åãî èñòðåáèòåëü. "Ïîâðåæäåíû âñïîìîãàòåëüíûå äâèãàòåëè, îòêàç ñèñòåìû àâòîìàòè÷åñêîé íàâèãàöèè". Ïðîêëÿòüå! Ñòîóí åäâà óñïåë ïåðåêëþ÷èòü óïðàâëåíèå íà ñåáÿ è èçáåæàòü ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ ñ îáëîìêîì îäíîãî èç ýòèõ êðåñòîîáðàçíûõ êîðàáëåé. ×òî ýòî çà ìîäåëü? Èõ îáëèê ïîêàçàëñÿ åìó ñìóòíî çíàêîìûì, îäíàêî íà îïîçíàíèå âðåìåíè íå áûëî. "Áåëàÿ Çâåçäà" ïðîäîëæàëà ìîë÷àòü.  
"Ïîâðåæäåíèå îñíîâíûõ ñèñòåì 85%. Ñîâåðøåíèå ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâåííîãî ïðûæêà íåâîçìîæíî".  
Çäîðîâî! Äæåôôðè Ñòîóí âûðóãàëñÿ. Âñå, ÷òî åìó îñòàâàëîñü, ìàíåâðèðîâàòü ìåæäó îáëîìêàìè. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ íåãî, ãëîíû áûëè ñëèøêîì çàíÿòû "Áåëîé Çâåçäîé". Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ýêðàí êîìïüþòåðà: äî ïðèáûòèÿ ïîäêðåïëåíèÿ îñòàâàëîñü îò 8 äî 15 ìèíóò.   
"Ïîâðåæäåíèå îáøèâêè. Âíèìàíèå, îïàñíûé äëÿ æèçíè ïèëîòà óðîâåíü ðàäèàöèè!" Êàêîãî ÷åðòà? Â íåãî íèêòî íå ñòðåëÿë... Íåîæèäàííî òüìà ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì ñãóñòèëàñü, ñîáèðàÿñü â ôîðìå ïðè÷óäëèâîãî êîðàáëÿ. Âîïëü, êîòîðûé ðàçäàëñÿ â åãî ñîçíàíèè, çàñòàâèë ïîõîëîäåòü ðåéíäæåðà. Îãðîìíûé êîðàáëü, áîëüøå ïîõîæèé íà äâèæóùóþñÿ òåíü, ïðîñêîëüçíóë ìèìî êóâûðêàþùåãîñÿ èñòðåáèòåëÿ Ñòîóíà è ñ íåìûñëèìîé ñêîðîñòüþ ðèíóëñÿ ê "Áåëîé Çâåçäå". Ïîïàâøèéñÿ íà åãî ïóòè ðàçðóøèòåëü ãëîíîâ áûë â ìãíîâåíüå îêà ðàñòåðçàí îãíåâîé ìîùüþ êîðàáëÿ-òåíè.   
- Äà ÷òî æ ýòî...  
Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÷åðíûé êîðàáëü òàêæå çíàêîì åìó, êàê ïðåæäå áûë çíàêîì êðåñòîîáðàçíûé èñòðåáèòåëü.  
Ìÿòåæíèêè, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïîòðÿñåíèå, ïåðåãðóïïèðîâàëèñü è òåïåðü ñîñðåäîòî÷èëè îãîíü íà íîâîì ïðîòèâíèêå. Íî òîãî, êàçàëîñü, ñîâåðøåííî íå èíòåðåñîâàëè ãëîíû. Èñòîðãíóâ âîïëü, èç íèîòêóäà âîçíèêëè åùå íå ìåíüøå äåñÿòêà òàêèõ æå êîðàáëåé. Îíè áðîñèëèñü ê óëåòàþùåé "Áåëîé Çâåçäå", ïî ïóòè ñìåòàÿ âñå.   
- Âî èìÿ Âàëåíà, ýòî æå...  
Äæåôôðè èñïûòûâàë ñèëüíîå æåëàíèå ïðîòåðåòü ãëàçà. Îí, íàêîíåö, âñïîìíèë ãäå ðàíüøå âèäåë òàêèå êîðàáëè!  
ßðêî-ïóðïóðíûé ëó÷ ðàçðåçàë áàçó ìÿòåæíèêîâ íàïîïîëàì.

18.40 ïî ñòàíäàðòíîìó âðåìåíè.

- Óñòàíîâèòü ñâÿçü ñ áàçîé.  
"Íåâîçìîæíî. Ýíåðãèè íåäîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ óñòàíîâëåíèÿ ñâåðõäàëüíåé ñâÿçè".   
- Íàéòè ïîçûâíûå êîðàáëåé Àëüÿíñà â áëèæíåì ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâå.  
"Íåâîçìîæíî. Ýíåðãèè íåäîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ îñóùåñòâëåíèÿ òàêîãî ïîèñêà".  
Âîêðóã ïëàâàëè îáëîìêè áàçû ìÿòåæíèêîâ è èõ êîðàáëåé. "Áåëàÿ Çâåçäà", òàê è íå îòâåòèâ íè íà îäèí èç åãî ïðèçûâîâ, ñêðûëàñü â ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâå. Åå ïðåñëåäîâàòåëè èñ÷åçëè, ðàñòâîðèâøèñü â îêðóæàþùåé òüìå êàê... Òåíè.  
Äæåôôðè Ñòîóí îáðå÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñëàáî ñâåòÿùèåñÿ íà ìîíèòîðå âèòèåâàòûå ìèíáàðñêèå áóêâû. ×óäî òåõíèêè, ñóïåðêîìïüþòåð íîâåéøåãî èñòðåáèòåëÿ "Ôà'Òîð" (â ïðîñòîðå÷èè, "Ëÿãóøêà", ïðîçâàííûé òàê ïèëîòàìè -çåìëÿíàìè çà âíåøíèé âèä), ýòîò ñàìûé êîìïüþòåð çíàë è óìåë ïî÷òè âñå. Íî, âîò áåäà, ñòîèëî ïðîèçîéòè äàæå íåáîëüøîìó ñáîþ, êàê îí íà÷èñòî çàáûâàë âñå çàëîæåííûå â íåãî 8000 íàèáîëåå ðàñïðîñòðàíåííûõ ÿçûêîâ îáèòàåìîé ãàëàêòèêè è ïåðåõîäèë íà ìèíáàðñêèé.   
- Ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïîòðåáóåòñÿ íà âîññòàíîâëåíèå îñíîâíûõ ñèñòåì êîðàáëÿ?  
Âíóòðè êîìïüþòåðà ÷òî-òî ñëàáî ïèñêíóëî.   
- 28 ñòàíäàðòíûõ ÷àñîâ, - ýòî ôðàçà ïî÷åìó-òî áûëà ïðîèçíåñåíà ãîëîñîì è ïî-àíãëèéñêè.  
×åðåç òðè ÷àñà ó íåãî çàêîí÷èòñÿ âîçäóõ, à ñïóñòÿ ñóòêè åãî ïîëíîñòüþ ðàáîòîñïîñîáíûé êîðàáëü íàéäóò âìåñòå ñ òðóïîì ïèëîòà âíóòðè. Ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ âñå æå âåùü - ýòà ïîëóîðãàíè÷åñêàÿ òåõíîëîãèÿ.  
Äæåôôðè ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ïîãðóæàÿñü â ìåäèòàòèâíîå ñîñòîÿíèå, êîòîðîå ìîãëî ïîìî÷ü îòñðî÷èòü åãî ñìåðòü åùå íà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ.

Åìó áûëî äåâÿòü, êîãäà îí òâåðäî ðåøèë ñòàòü ðåéíäæåðîì. "Ýòî ìîÿ ñóäüáà!", - óâåðåííî îáúÿâèë îí ðîäèòåëÿì è ïîëó÷èë â îòâåò ðàññåÿííî-ñíèñõîäèòåëüíûå óëûáêè âçðîñëûõ. "À êàê æå òâîå æåëàíèå ñòàòü ÷åìïèîíîì ìèðà ïî ñòðàòîñôåðíîìó ñåðôèíãó?" Äæåôôðè çàäóìàëñÿ, è ðåøèë îòëîæèòü ïîåçäêó â Òóçàíîð íà ïàðó ëåò. Ïîòîì ìàòü ñóìåëà äîêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî â íà÷àëå íåîáõîäèìî çàêîí÷èòü øêîëó. Îí îñòàëñÿ íà Çåìëå, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïðåäñåäàòåëüñòâîâàòü â ãîðîäñêîì îòäåëåíèè Þíûõ Ðåéíäæåðîâ è ÷óòü ëè íå åæåâå÷åðíå ïåðåñìàòðèâàòü ëþáèìûå ñåðèè "Âàâèëîíà 5". Îí íåñêîëüêî ðàç ñåðüåçíî äðàëñÿ ñ ìàëü÷èøêàìè èç ñâîåãî äâîðà, çà òî, ÷òî òå ãîâîðèëè, áóäòî áû âñå ïîêàçàííîå â ôèëüìå ãëóïàÿ ñêàçêà, âûäóìêà ðåéíäæåðîâ. Ñàì îí äî òðèíàäöàòè ëåò âåðèë, ÷òî ôèëüì ïîëíîñòüþ äîêóìåíòàëüíûé.   
Ñèãíàë áûë òàêîé ãðîìêèé, ÷òî çàñòàâèë âçäðîãíóòü ïîãðóæåííîãî â ìåäèòàöèþ ðåéíäæåðà. Îí ìåäëåííî îòêðûë ãëàçà.   
- ×òî... ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
- Ïåðåõâà÷åí íåóñòîé÷èâûé ñèãíàë èñêóññòâåííîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ èç ñîñåäíåãî ñåêòîðà.  
Äæåôôðè ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïèë ãóáû. Ïðîöåíò êèñëîðîäà â êàáèíå ÿâíî óìåíüøèëñÿ.   
- Ñîñåäíåãî?   
- Ñèãíàë íåñòàáèëåí.   
- Äàé íà ýêðàí.  
Ñíà÷àëà îí íå óâèäåë íè÷åãî, êðîìå áåëîãî øóìà ñïëîøíûõ ïîìåõ. Ïîòîì ïîÿâèëñÿ çâóê.   
- Ãîâîðèò... îíè.... ïîìîãèòå...   
- Ìîæåøü íàñòðîèòü?   
- Ýíåðãèè íåäîñòàòî÷íî.   
- Ïðèîñòàíîâè ñèñòåìó ñàìîâîññòàíîâëåíèÿ èñòðåáèòåëÿ. Âñå âûñâîáîæäåííóþ ýíåðãèþ - íà ñâÿçü.  
Ýêðàí çàìèãàë, è ïåðåä íèì ïîÿâèëîñü èçîáðàæåíèå ìîëîäîé æåíùèíû â ñòàðèííîé óíèôîðìå. Åå ëèöî, èñïà÷êàííîå, çàëèòîå êðîâüþ, èçìîæäåííîå, íî âñå æå òàêîå çíàêîìîå ñìîòðåëî ïðÿìî â ãëàçà îáîìëåâøåìó Äæåôôðè.   
- Ãîâîðèò êîìàíäîð Èâàíîâà, ñòàíöèÿ "Âàâèëîí 5". Ñòàíöèÿ àòàêîâàíà, ïîâòîðÿþ, àòàêîâàíà... Êàïèòàí ïîãèá... Çàùèòíàÿ ñåòü âûâåäåíà èç ñòðîÿ. Îíè óæå ïðîíèêëè íà ñòàíöèþ... Ìû ïîïûòàëèñü ýâàêóèðîâàòü îáèòàòåëåé ñòàíöèè. Ãàðèáàëüäè âêëþ÷èë ðåàêòîð íà âçðûâ... Î áîæå! Îíè óæå çäåñü. Ïåðåêëþ÷àþ íà âíåøíèå êàìåðû... 

* * *

Âîçäóõ áûë çàïîëíåí çàïàõîì ãîðÿùåãî ïëàñòèêà. "Ïëîõè íàøè äåëà. Âñå ïðîâîäà ñãîðåëè", - ìûñëè òåêëè ðàçäðàæàþùå ìåäëåííî.   
- Ñüþçàí! Ñüþçàí! Òû æèâà?  
Ýòî áûë ãîëîñ Êîðâèíà. Èâàíîâà òèõî èçóìèëàñü, ëåéòåíàíò íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå íàçûâàë åå ïî èìåíè.   
- Êàæåòñÿ, äà. Ïîìîãè ìíå âûáðàòüñÿ èç-ïîä ýòîé åðóíäû.  
Ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãðîõîò ðàñøâûðèâàåìûõ Êîðâèíîì êóñêîâ àðìàòóðû, îáëîìêîâ êîìïüþòåðíûõ ìîíèòîðîâ è ìóñîðà. Ñèëüíûå ðóêè ñõâàòèëè åå çà ïëå÷è, âûòÿãèâàÿ ê ñâåòó, ê æèçíè.   
- ß áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû ïîãèáëà, - äàæå â äóðíîì ñâåòå åäèíñòâåííîé óöåëåâøåé ëàìïû îíà óâèäåëà ó íåãî â ãëàçàõ ñëåçû.  
"Äà ÷òî ýòî ñ íèì?" - ñíîâà óäèâèëàñü Èâàíîâà, ñ òðóäîì âñòàâàÿ íà íîãè. Íî åäâà îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ñäåëàòü øàã, êàê ãëóõî âñêðèêíóëà îò îñòðîé áîëè â ëåâîé ëîäûæêå.   
- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
- Ïðîêëÿòüå! Êàæåòñÿ, ó ìåíÿ ñëîìàíà íîãà, - îíà íàêëîíèëàñü, áûñòðî îùóïûâàÿ êîñòü. Åå ïàëüöû åäâà çàìåòíî âçäðîãíóëè, íàòêíóâøèñü íà ëèïêèé îò êðîâè ìàòåðèàë. "Ïëîõî. Îòêðûòûé ïåðåëîì". Âñëóõ îíà, îäíàêî, ïîñòàðàëàñü ãîâîðèòü êàê ìîæíî íåáðåæíåå.   
- Äà, ìåíÿ íåìíîãî çàöåïèëî. Äàé ðóêó, íàäî äîáðàòüñÿ äî ïóëüòà, ÷òîáû âûÿñíèòü, êòî åùå îñòàëñÿ â æèâûõ.  
Îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ó íåãî âñÿ ùåêà â êðîâè.   
- ×òî ñ òîáîé?   
- Ïóñòÿêè, - â òîí åé îòâåòèë Êîðâèí.  
Âäâîåì îíè ïðîêîâûëÿëè ïî òîìó, ÷òî åùå íåäàâíî áûëî Êîìàíäíûì Öåíòðîì, è îñòàíîâèëèñü âîçëå îáëîìêîâ êîìïüþòåðíûõ ìîíèòîðîâ. Ðóõíóâøàÿ ñâåðõó áàëêà óâëåêëà çà ñîáîé äðóãèå ýëåìåíòû êîíñòðóêöèè.   
- Åñòü êòî æèâîé?  
Òèøèíà... Èâàíîâà îòïóñòèëà ðóêó ëåéòåíàíòà Êîðâèíà.   
- ß ïîïûòàþñü ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñî ñâÿçüþ, à âû... - ãîëîñ Ñüþçàí çâó÷àë íà òîí íèæå îáû÷íîãî, - ...ïîñìîòðèòå òàì, âäðóã...   
- Äà, êîìàíäîð.  
Èâàíîâà îñòîðîæíî ñåëà, ñòàðàÿñü íå òðåâîæèòü ðàíåíóþ íîãó. Ïåðâîãî æå âçãëÿäà íà èõ òåðìèíàë õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü íåâîçìîæíîñòü ðåìîíòà. Ñüþçàí ñòîè÷åñêè ñæàëà çóáû è ïðèíÿëàñü íàêëàäûâàòü æåñòêèé æãóò âûøå êîëåíà.  
Èõ áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî. Õîòÿ, ýòî íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Ïûòàâøèåñÿ çàùèòèòü ñòàíöèþ êîðàáëè áûëè óíè÷òîæåíû ïî÷òè ìãíîâåííî. Ïèëîòû èñòðåáèòåëåé øëè íà òàðàí, íî íå ñìîãëè ïîâðåäèòü íè îäíîìó èç èõ ÷óäîâèùíûõ êîðàáëåé. Ñüþçàí ñãëîòíóëà. Êîñìîñ ñòàë ÷åðíûì, êîãäà òûñÿ÷è ïàóêîîáðàçíûõ êîðàáëåé ðèíóëèñü ê áåççàùèòíîé ñòàíöèè. Îíà âèäåëà ñìåðòü Ãàðèáàëüäè, âèäåëà, êàê ïîãèá êàïèòàí.   
- Ìýì, - ãîëîñ Êîðâèíà ïðåðâàë ÷åðåäó åå ìðà÷íûõ ìûñëåé.   
- ×òî?   
- ß íå óâåðåí, íî, êàæåòñÿ, ìû ïîòåðÿëè áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñòàíöèè.   
- Êàê òàê?   
- ß ñóìåë ïîäêëþ÷èòüñÿ ê ñèñòåìå äàò÷èêîâ. Åñëè èì âåðèòü, áîëüøèíñòâî óðîâíåé ïîäàåò ñèãíàë î ðàçãåðìåòèçàöèè. Â íåñêîëüêèõ î÷åíü âûñîêàÿ òåìïåðàòóðà, ñêîðåå âñåãî, òàì ïîæàð. Äàæå åñëè êòî-òî è âûæèë, ìû íè÷åãî íå ìîæåì äëÿ íèõ ñäåëàòü, òàê êàê ñàìè ïîëíîñòüþ îòðåçàíû. Ñðàáîòàëà ñèñòåìà àâòîìàòè÷åñêîé áëîêèðîâêè. Êîìàíäíûé Öåíòð èçîëèðîâàí. Çà ýòèìè äâåðÿìè - îòêðûòûé êîñìîñ.  
Èâàíîâà ñäåëàëà ãëóáîêèé âäîõ è çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå.   
- Ýòî áûëè ïëîõèå íîâîñòè. Òåïåðü äàâàéòå õîðîøèå.  
Íà ïðîñòîäóøíîì ëèöå ëåéòåíàíòà Êîðâèíà èçîáðàçèëîñü ñìÿòåíèå.   
- ß ïî÷èíèë ñâÿçü.   
- Õîòü ÷òî-òî õîðîøåå.   
- Íî åå ýíåðãèè íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñâÿçàòüñÿ äàæå ñ ñîñåäíèì ñåêòîðîì.   
- Êàê Äðààë?   
- Ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå îòâå÷àåò.   
- Íî ýòî åùå íå âñå, - Êîðâèí ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà. - Ê "Âàâèëîíó 5" ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ íåèçâåñòíûé êîðàáëü.  
Èâàíîâà âçäðîãíóëà.   
- Òåíè? Êîðâèí íà ìãíîâåíüå çàäóìàëñÿ.   
- ß òàê íå äóìàþ, ìýì.   
- Íå äóìàåøü?   
- Îí ïðîñèò ðàçðåøåíèÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà áîðò è ãîâîðèò ïî-àíãëèéñêè.   
- Ñëàâà Áîãó.   
- È îí íàçâàë ñåêðåòíûé ïàðîëü äîñòóïà.   
- ×åé?   
- Âàø, ìýì.

  
- Ýòî áåçóìèå, àáñîëþòíîå áåçóìèå, - çàáûâøèñü, Äæåôôðè ãîâîðèë âñëóõ. - Êîìïüþòåð âûøåë èç ñòðîÿ è íåñåò ÷óøü. - Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ýêðàí ñ òàéíîé íàäåæäîé, ÷òî òîò îïðîâåðãíåò åãî ñëîâà. - Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî îáúåêò áîëüøîé?   
- Îêîëî 8 êèëîìåòðîâ.   
- 8645 ìåòðîâ, - ïîáîðìîòàë Ñòîóí, êîòîðûé ïîìíèë äëèíó "Âàâèëîíà 5" íà ïàìÿòü. - Íî ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü. Âäðóã ýòî åùå îäíà áàçà ìÿòåæíèêîâ?   
- Ìàëîâåðîÿòíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ ðàçìåðû îáúåêòà.  
Íî îí óæå è ñàì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìÿòåæíèêè òóò íå ïðè ÷åì.   
- Ïåðåäàé ñèãíàë. Ñîîáùè, ÷òî ìîé èñòðåáèòåëü ïîâðåæäåí è ÿ ïðîøó ðàçðåøåíèÿ ñîâåðøèòü ïîñàäêó.  
Îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ðàç âîçîáíîâëÿëèñü äèñêóññèè î âîññîçäàíèè çíàìåíèòîé ñòàíöèè, âçîðâàííîé ïî ýêîíîìè÷åñêèì ñîîáðàæåíèÿì 180 ëåò íàçàä, íî êàæäûé ðàç ýíòóçèàçì ïî÷èòàòåëåé ñëàâíîãî ïðîøëîãî íàòûêàëñÿ íà òâåðäóþ ïîçèöèþ Ìåæçâåçäíîãî Àëüÿíñà (÷èòàé, ðåéíäæåðîâ). Âàëåí âñÿ÷åñêè áîðîëñÿ ñ ëþáûìè ïðîÿâëåíèÿìè êóëüòà ëè÷íîñòè è ðåéíäæåðû ñëåäîâàëè åãî çàâåòó. "Âàâèëîí 5" áûë ïîñëåäíåé ñòàíöèé ñåðèè Âàâèëîí è äðóãîé íå áóäåò". È âîò òåïåðü, áëàãîäàðÿ âðåìåííîìó ïàðàäîêñó îí ïîïàäåò â ëåãåíäó.   
- Íó, íàì ðàçðåøèëè ïîñàäêó?   
- Îòâåòà íåò. ß ïðîäîëæàþ âûçûâàòü ñòàíöèþ, íî ïîõîæå, ÷òî ó íèõ ïðîáëåìû ñî ñâÿçüþ.  
Äæåôôðè ïîñìîòðåë íà "Âàâèëîí", íàõîäèâøèéñÿ òåïåðü â çîíå ïðÿìîé âèäèìîñòè è ïðîáîðìîòàë:   
- Ýòî ÿ óæå ïîíÿë.  
Òåïåðü îí è áåç êîìïüþòåðà âèäåë óæàñàþùèå ðàçðóøåíèÿ, çàòðîíóâøèå ïî÷òè âñå ÷àñòè ñòàíöèè. Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ýìáëåìó Àëüÿíñà Ñâåòà íà ïàíåëè ñâîåãî èñòðåáèòåëÿ.   
- Ïîäãîòîâü ñêàôàíäð äëÿ âûõîäà â îòêðûòûé êîñìîñ.

  
- Ìû ìîæåì ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ íèì?   
- Íåò, ìýì. ß íàëàäèë ïðèåìíèê áëèæíåé ñâÿçè, íî ïåðåäàþùàÿ àíòåííàÿ óíè÷òîæåíà, òàê ÷òî...   
- Íî õîòÿ áû ÷òî ýòî çà êîðàáëü?   
- Íåèçâåñòíî. Ýòî êîðàáëü íåèçâåñòíîé êîíñòðóêöèè, íî... - Êîðâèí çàìÿëñÿ.   
- ×òî âû õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ëåéòåíàíò?   
- Àíàëèç ïîâåðõíîñòíîãî ñêàíèðîâàíèÿ ïîçâîëÿåò ïðåäïîëîæèòü íàëè÷èå âîðëîíñêèõ òåõíîëîãèé è ñõîäñòâî... - òóò Êîðâèí ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä ìîíèòîðîì è ïðî÷èòàë, - "áàçîâûõ ïîêàçàòåëåé êîðàáëåé êëàññà "Áåëàÿ Çâåçäà".

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Ïðîõîä â ñëåäóþùåå ïîìåùåíèå ïðåãðàæäàëè ãðóäû èñêîðåæåííîãî ìåòàëëà. Ðåéíäæåð ñîäðîãíóëñÿ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïðîïëûâàþùèé ìèìî òðóï íàðíà, ïîòîì ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ãèãàíòñêóþ äûðó âî âíåøíåé îáøèâêå è âçäîõíóë. Ïîñëåäíèé áîé, êîòîðûé ïðèíÿëè çàùèòíèêè "Âàâèëîíà" áûë îò÷àÿííûì, íî âñå æå îíè ïðîèãðàëè. Âîïðåêè âñÿêîé ëîãèêå, Äæåôôðè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îáìàíóòûì. Åãî óòÿæåëåííûå ìàãíèòíûìè ïîäîøâàìè áîòèíêè ñòóïàëè ïî ìåòàëëè÷åñêîìó ïîëó ñàìîé çíàìåíèòîé â èñòîðèè ãàëàêòèêè êîñìè÷åñêîé ñòàíöèè, íî äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü îêàçàëàñü ñëèøêîì íå ïîõîæåé íà ñêàçêó. Îí êîñíóëñÿ ïåðåêëþ÷àòåëÿ íà øëåìå, óñòàíàâëèâàÿ ñâÿçü ñî ñâîèì èñòðåáèòåëåì.   
- Äîëîæè î ïîâðåæäåíèÿõ ñòàíöèè.   
- Êðèòè÷åñêèå ïîâðåæäåíèÿ 92 % îáøèâêè. Ïðîáîèíû âî âñåõ ñåêòîðàõ. Êðèòè÷åñêèé óðîâåíü ðàäèàöèè...   
- Ñòîï, - ïðåðâàë ýòîò ïå÷àëüíûé ñïèñîê Ñòîóí. - Åñòü ëè íà áîðòó æèâûå ñóùåñòâà?  
Îòâåò ïîñëåäîâàë íå ñðàçó.   
- Ýíåðãèè íåäîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ ïðîâåäåíèÿ ïîëíîãî ñêàíèðîâàíèÿ.   
- Ïîíÿòíî.  
Îí ñíîâà îñìîòðåë îêðóæàþùåå åãî ïðîñòðàíñòâî. "×òî æå çäåñü ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè? È êóäà, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, îí ïîïàë? Òî÷íåå, â "êîãäà" îí ïîïàë?"   
- Ðåçóëüòàòû çàïðîñà áàçû äàííûõ ïî ñõåìå ïîñëåäíåé êîñìè÷åñêîé ñòàíöèè ñåðèè "Âàâèëîí" ïîçâîëÿþò ñ âûñîêîé ñòåïåíüþ âåðîÿòíîñòè ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî âû íàõîäèòåñü â Ãîëóáîì ñåêòîðå, ðÿäîì ñ Êîìàíäíûì Öåíòðîì.   
- Ýòî ÿ çíàþ...  
Äæåôôðè è áåç çàïðîñà â áàçó äàííûõ óçíàë áû ýòî ìåñòî.   
- Ìîæåøü ïðîñêàíèðîâàòü óðîâåíü? Õî÷ó ïîïûòàòüñÿ îáîéòè ýòîò çàâàë.  
Êîìïüþòåð ñíîâà çàìîë÷àë. Íà ýòîò ðàç ìîë÷àíèå ïðîäëèëîñü íåñêîëüêî äîëüøå, à êîãäà ñïîêîéíûé ñèíòåçèðîâàííûé ãîëîñ ñíîâà çàçâó÷àë â åãî óøàõ, îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Ñòîóí àõíóë.   
- Åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü ñïóñòèòüñÿ ÷åðåç íåïîâðåæäåííóþ øàõòó ëèôòà. Äàííûå êîìïüþòåðíîãî àíàëèçà ïîäòâåðæäàþò öåëîñòíîñòü ïîìåùåíèÿ Êîìàíäíîãî Öåíòðà è íàëè÷èå ÄÂÓÕ ÆÈÂÛÕ ÑÓÙÅÑÒÂ.

Èâàíîâà ñ èíòåðåñîì ïîñìîòðåëà íà Êîðâèíà.   
- Ëåéòåíàíò, âû óòâåðæäàåòå, ÷òî ýòîò òèï íå òîëüêî çíàåò ìîé ëè÷íûé ïàðîëü, íî è èìååò óðîâåíü äîñòóïà äîñòàòî÷íûé, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü çàáëîêèðîâàííûå àâàðèéíîé ñèñòåìîé äâåðè?  
Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê óäèâëåííî çàìîðãàë, ïîðàæåííûé åå ðåçêèì òîíîì. Ïîòîì îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî âñÿ åå àãðåññèÿ ïðîèñõîäèò îò ñòðàõà. Îíà áîÿëàñü. Òàê æå, êàê è îí. Ñ âíåçàïíîé ÿñíîñòüþ îí óâèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé íå íåñãèáàåìîãî êîìàíäîðà, ÷üÿ îò÷àÿííàÿ ñìåëîñòü âûçûâàëà âîñõèùåíèå äàæå áûâàëûõ âåòåðàíîâ, à âñåãî ëèøü ÷åëîâåêà. Èñïóãàííóþ æåíùèíó. Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííî, äóìàòü îá Èâàíîâîé êàê î æåíùèíå. Îí íèêîãäà íå äóìàë î íåé êàê î æåíùèíå, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî ðàçà, êîãäà... Åå ïðåóâåëè÷åííî ðåçêèé ãîëîñ îáîðâàë öåïü âîñïîìèíàíèé.   
- Ìû êàê-òî ìîæåì åãî îñòàíîâèòü? Êîðâèí íà ñåêóíäó çàäóìàëñÿ.  
  
- Íåò.   
- ß çíàëà, ÷òî âû ýòî ñêàæèòå, - ñ ïðèâû÷íîé ñàðêàñòè÷åñêîé óëûáêîé ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàëà êîìàíäîð, - íî âñå íàäåÿëàñü íà âå÷íûé ðóññêèé àâîñü.   
Ñüþçàí ïîñìîòðåëà íà äâåðè Êîìàíäíîãî Öåíòðà, êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì âûñòîÿâøåãî âî âðåìÿ íåäàâíåãî øòóðìà. - Íî åñëè òàì îòêðûòûé êîñìîñ, òî...   
- Íåò, àâàðèéíûå øëþçû ðàáîòàþò. Ïî ñàìûì ïåññèìèñòè÷åñêèì ðàñ÷åòàì ìû ïîòåðÿåì íå áîëåå 2% êèñëîðîäà.   
- Îòëè÷íî, - Èâàíîâà óëûáíóëàñü ïî÷òè âåñåëî. - Ñàìîå âðåìÿ ñòàíîâèòüñÿ îïòèìèñòêîé.  
Íî îíè îáà âçäðîãíóëè, êîãäà çà òÿæåëîé ïëàñòèíîé áðîíèðîâàííîé äâåðè ðàçäàëèñü øèïåíèå è ñòóê.   
- Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, äîæèäàÿñü, ïîêà âîçäóõ íàïîëíèò øëþçîâóþ êàìåðó. Ýòî õîðîøèé ïðèçíàê. Îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðè÷èíÿòü íàì âðåä.   
- Èëè ó íåãî â ñêàôàíäðå íåäîñòàòî÷íî êèñëîðîäà, - áûñòðî ïàðèðîâàëà Èâàíîâà, íåâîëüíî ïîäàâàÿñü âïåðåä.  
Ñ ãðîìêèì ñêðåæåòîì ìåòàëëè÷åñêèå ñòâîðêè ðàçîøëèñü â ñòîðîíû è êàïèòàí ðåéíäæåðîâ Äæåôôðè Ñòîóí ñòóïèë íà ïàëóáó Êîìàíäíîãî Öåíòðà. Êîðâèí õîòåë áûëî âûéòè, çàñëîíÿÿ ñîáîé êîìàíäîðà, íî Ñüþçàí óæå îïåðåäèëà åãî, øàãíóâ ïðÿìî ê ñêðûòîé ñêàôàíäðîì ôèãóðå.   
- Êòî âû òàêîé, ÷åðò ïîáåðè... - îíà îõíóëà, óâèäåâ ýìáëåìó ðåéíäæåðîâ íà øëåìå, - ...âû...  
"Óðîâåíü ðàäèàöèè â ïðåäåëàõ íîðìû, ñîäåðæàíèå êèñëîðîäà â íîðìå". "Õîðîøî, òîãäà ÿ ñíèìàþ øëåì. Ìîæåøü îòêëþ÷èòüñÿ è ïðîäîëæèòü âîññòàíîâëåíèå ïîâðåæäåííûõ ñèñòåì".  
Äæåôôðè ñíÿë øëåì è ïîñìîòðåë ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè íà ñòîÿùèõ ïåðåä íèì. "Èâàíîâà è Êîðâèí", - óçíàë îí. Îíè ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî è íà èõ ëèöàõ ÿâñòâåííî ÷èòàëîñü îæèäàíèå îáúÿñíåíèÿ.   
- ß ðåéíäæåð, ìîå èìÿ Äæåôôðè Ñòîóí. Ìîé èñòðåáèòåëü ïîäâåðãñÿ íàïàäåíèþ Òåíåé è ïîëó÷èë ñèëüíûå ïîâðåæäåíèÿ.  
Ëåéòåíàíò è Ñüþçàí ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.   
- ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà òàêîé êîðàáëü êàê âàø.   
- Ýòî íîâàÿ ìîäåëü, ñîçäàííàÿ íà áàçå òåõíîëîãèè "Áåëîé Çâåçäû", - ãîâîðÿ òàê, îí íè÷åì íå ðèñêîâàë, òàê ýòî áûëà èñòèííàÿ ïðàâäà.  
Èâàíîâà êèâíóëà.   
- Ó ìèíáàðöåâ åñòü ñåêðåòíûå òåõíîëîãèè, ïîçâîëÿþùèå òàêîìó íåáîëüøîìó êîðàáëþ êàê "Áåëàÿ Çâåçäà" îòêðûâàòü ñîáñòâåííóþ çîíó ãèïåðïåðåõîäà, íî ÿ è ïîäóìàòü íå ìîãëà, ÷òî òîæå ñàìîå îíè ìîãóò ñäåëàòü äëÿ èñòðåáèòåëÿ.   
- Ýòî íå ìèíáàðñêàÿ òåõíîëîãèÿ. Ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâåííûé äâèãàòåëü ñîáðàí ïî âîðëîíñêèì îáðàçöàì. - Ýòî òîæå áûëà ïðàâäà è íåäîâåðèå â ãëàçàõ Êîðâèíà è Ñþçàí óìåíüøèëîñü. Äæåôôðè îáâåë áûñòðûì âçãëÿäîì ñëåäû îêðóæàþùåãî ðàçðóøåíèÿ è ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íèì.   
- ×òî çäåñü ïðîèçîøëî? È ãäå êàïèòàí?  
Ëèöî Èâàíîâîé îñóíóëîñü, Êîðâèí îïóñòèë ãëàçà.   
- Âû ëåòåëè ñ äîíåñåíèåì ê íåìó? Êàïèòàí Øåðèäàí ïîãèá, - îíà ñæàëà çóáû, íî åå ãîëîñ âñå ðàâíî çàìåòíî äðîãíóë.   
- À Âà... êîìàíäîð Ñèíêëåð, òî åñòü, ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü, Ýíòèë'Çà?  
Èâàíîâà è Êîðâèí ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, è Äæåôôðè ïîñïåøèë èõ óñïîêîèòü:   
- Ìíå âñå èçâåñòíî î ìèññèè "Âàâèëîíà 4".   
- Îí ïîãèá. Îí, Äåëåíí è ...Ìàðêóñ, - ïîñëåäíåå èìÿ äàëîñü åé îñîáåííî òÿæåëî. - Îíè ïûòàëèñü, íî Òåíè çàðàíåå îáî âñåì çíàëè è àòàêîâàëè ñòàíöèþ ïðåæäå, ÷åì íàì óäàëîñü òóäà ïîïàñòü.   
- Çíà÷èò, "Âàâèëîí 4" íå áûë îòïðàâëåí â ïðîøëîå? - Äæåôôðè áûë ïîòðÿñåí. Ýòî íå óêëàäûâàëîñü â ðàìêè èçâåñòíîãî åìó.   
- Äà, - ýòî ïðîèçíåñ óæå Êîðâèí. Îí ñâåðëèë ñòðàííîãî ðåéíäæåðà âçãëÿäîì, êîòîðûé ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ïîäîçðèòåëüíåé.   
- Èçâèíèòå, êîìàíäîð, íî ìíå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè î ...ñâÿçè. Íàåäèíå. Îíè óøëè â äàëüíþþ ÷àñòü Êîìàíäíîãî Öåíòðà, îñòàâèâ Äæåôôðè ðàçìûøëÿòü îá óñëûøàííîì îò íèõ.  
Èâàíîâà ñ íåäîóìåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà âçâîëíîâàííîãî ëåéòåíàíòà.   
- Âû ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî ìû íå ìîæåì íàëàäèòü ñâÿçü?   
- Òàê è åñòü, - Äýâèä ïîñìîòðåë íà òóïî ðàçãëÿäûâàþùåãî ïîòîëîê ðåéíäæåðà. - Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïðèäóìàòü ïðåäëîã.   
- Çà÷åì?   
- Òññ. Âàì íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòîò Ñòîóí êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé?  
Èâàíîâà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü.   
- Îí ðåéíäæåð.   
- Äà, îí òàê ñêàçàë íàì. Íî êòî ïîðó÷èòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà? ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåë òàêèõ ñêàôàíäðîâ íè ó ìèíáàðöåâ íè ó ðåéíäæåðîâ. Êðîìå òîãî, åãî ñëîâà î íîâîé òåõíîëîãèè, ïî êîòîðîé ïîñòðîåí åãî èñòðåáèòåëü âûçûâàþò ñîìíåíèÿ.  
Äæåôôðè âèäåë êàê Êîðâèí óâåë Èâàíîâó â îòäàëåííóþ ÷àñòü êîìàíäíîãî öåíòðà, î÷åâèäíî, ñîáèðàÿñü ñîîáùèòü åé î ñâîèõ ïîäîçðåíèÿõ. Âîçìîæíî, ñòîèëî ðàññêàçàòü èì âñþ ïðàâäó? Îí êîñíóëñÿ ýìáëåìû ðåéíäæåðîâ íà ñâîåé ãðóäè, øåïîòîì ïîâòîðèâ ñâÿùåííóþ êëÿòâó, êîòîðóþ êàæäûé ðåéíäæåð äàåò, ñòàíîâÿñü Àíëà'Øîê.   
- Êîìàíäîð, ëåéòåíàíò.  
Îíè ïîâåðíóëèñü.  
  
- ß ñîîáùèë î ñåáå íå âñþ èíôîðìàöèþ.

Êîãäà îí çàêîí÷èë ñâîé ðàññêàç êàçàëîñü, ÷òî Êîðâèí ïîìåíÿëñÿ ñ Ñþçàí ìåñòàìè: òåïåðü åãî ëèöî âûðàæàëî ãîðàçäî áîëüøåå äîâåðèå, ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî çàìåòèòü âî âçãëÿäå êîìàíäîðà. Îíà îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèëà ñëîìàííóþ íîãó ïîâåðõ çäîðîâîé è ñêåïòè÷åñêè íàìîðùèëà ëîá.   
- Âñå ýòè ïåðåìåùåíèÿ âî âðåìåíè... ñëèøêîì...   
- Íî êîìàíäîð, - âñòóïèë â ðàçãîâîð Êîðâèí, - íàì èçâåñòíî, ÷òî òàêîå âîçìîæíî.  
Èâàíîâà îêèíóëà ðåéíäæåðà îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì.   
- Ñêàæèòå, Ñòîóí, ïî÷åìó, ïî-âàøåìó, Òåíè íå ïîêîí÷èëè ñ íàìè?  
Äæåôôðè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè: ðàçâå âîçìîæíî ÷åëîâåêó ïîíÿòü ëîãèêó Äðåâíèõ? Îñîáåííî Òåíåé. Õîòÿ ñî âðåìåíè îêîí÷àíèÿ ïîñëåäíåé Âåëèêîé Âîéíû ïðîøëî áîëåå 200 ëåò, èñòîðèêè è êñåíîïñèõîëîãè ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñïîðèëè î ïðè÷èíàõ êîíôëèêòà ìåæäó Âîðëîíàìè è Òåíÿìè. Âñå, ÷òî áûëî èçâåñòíî îá ýòèõ èñ÷åçíóâøèõ èç íàøåé ãàëàêòèêè ðàñàõ òîëüêî ðàçæèãàëî ñïîðû.   
- Ìîæåò áûòü, îíè ðåøèëè, ÷òî ïîêîí÷èëè ñî ñòàíöèåé è íå ñòàëè òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà îñòàâøèõñÿ â æèâûõ? Ìåíÿ îíè òîæå íå óáèëè, õîòÿ ÿ â ñâîåì ïîäáèòîì èñòðåáèòåëå ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé îòëè÷íóþ ìèøåíü.   
- Âîçìîæíî, - Èâàíîâà êîñíóëàñü ïîêðûòîãî èñïàðèíîé ëáà.   
- Êîìàíäîð, âû ðàíåíû? - ðåéíäæåð òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèë êàê òÿæåëî îíà îïèðàëàñü íà îáëîìêè êðåñëà.   
- Äà..ÿ...   
- Îíà òåðÿåò ñîçíàíèå. Ñòîóí, ïîìîãèòå ìíå.  
Âäâîåì îíè îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèëè áåñ÷óâñòâåííóþ æåíùèíó íà ïîë.   
- Ó íåå ñåðüåçíàÿ òðàâìà. Íåïîíÿòíî, êàê îíà âîîáùå ìîãëà ñ íåé õîäèòü.   
- Âû åå íå çíàåòå, - íåðâíî óëûáíóëñÿ ïîáëåäíåâøèé Êîðâèí. - Âû âðà÷?   
- Ïî÷òè. ß íåìíîãî íå äîó÷èëñÿ â ìåäèöèíñêîì êîëëåäæå.  
Îí êîñíóëñÿ îêðîâàâëåííîé îäåæäû Èâàíîâîé.   
- Ìàìà õîòåëà, ÷òîáû ÿ ñòàë âðà÷îì.   
- Ïðàâäà? Ìîÿ òîæå.   
- Êàæåòñÿ, îíà òàê è íå ñìîãëà ìíå ïðîñòèòü òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñòàë ðåéíäæåðîì.  
Îí ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé: â òàêèõ óñëîâèÿõ, áåç èíñòðóìåíòîâ è ëåêàðñòâ... Âñå, ÷òî îí ìîã ñäåëàòü - îáêîëîòü ðâàíûå ðàíû îáåçáîëèâàþùèì èç ñòàíäàðòíîãî çàïàñà ñâîåãî ñêàôàíäðà è íàëîæèòü íà íîãó èìïðîâèçèðîâàííóþ øèíó. Äæåô îãëÿäåëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ ïîäõîäÿùåãî ïðåäìåòà.   
- Ñêàæèòå, - íåîæèäàííî íàðóøèë ìîë÷àíèå ëåéòåíàíò, - êàê òàì... â áóäóùåì?   
- Â áóäóùåì? Îáû÷íî. ×åðåç ÷åòûðå íåäåëè íåñêîëüêî òûñÿ÷ ïëàíåò ñ íàñåëåíèåì áîëåå 200 ìèëëèàðäîâ îòìåòÿò ãîäîâùèíó îáðàçîâàíèÿ Ìåæçâåçäíîãî Àëüÿíñà. Òî, ÷òî áûëî ñîçäàíî âàìè áóäóò ïîìíèòü òûñÿ÷è ëåò... - îí ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïîâòîðÿåò ÷óæèå ñëîâà.  
Ëåêàðñòâî óæå íà÷àëî äåéñòâîâàòü. Äæåôôðè Ñòîóí ïîäàëñÿ íàçàä, ñ ãîðäîñòüþ ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ðåçóëüòàò ñâîèõ óñèëèé: êðîâü ïî÷òè îñòàíîâèëàñü. Åãî ó÷èòåëÿ áûëè áû èì ñåé÷àñ äîâîëüíû.  
Ïåðåïà÷êàííîå ãàðüþ ëèöî Êîðâèíà ïðîñâåòëåëî.   
- Çíà÷èò, ìû ïîáåäèëè?   
- Äà.  
Äæåôôðè îñòîðîæíî ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó Èâàíîâîé è ïîëîæèë ïîä íåå ñâåðíóòûé âäâîå êóñîê ïëàñòèêîâîé îáøèâêè.   
- ß ñäåëàë âñå, ÷òî ñìîã, íî åñëè â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ÷àñîâ îíà íå ïîïàäåò â íîðìàëüíûå óñëîâèÿ ìåäèöèíñêîãî ó÷ðåæäåíèÿ, òî ìîæåò ïîòåðÿòü íîãó. Îí âñòàë, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ óñíóâøóþ Èâàíîâó.   
- ß... ÿ áûë â íåå âëþáëåí â äåòñòâå. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî ëîãè÷íî è íå îðèãèíàëüíî. Âñå ìû áûëè âëþáëåíû â íåå. ß îòëè÷àëñÿ îò ìîèõ ïðèÿòåëåé òîëüêî òåì, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå èñêàë ôîòîãðàôèé è àâòîãðàôîâ èãðàâøåé åå àêòðèñû. ß ëþáèë åå. Èìåííî åå...   
- ß ïîíèìàþ.  
Äæåôôðè ñ ðàçìàõó ñòóêíóë ïî îñòàòêîì ðàçãðîìëåííîãî ïóëüòà òàê, ÷òî òîò òîëüêî æàëîáíî çàñòîíàë.   
- Âî èìÿ Âàëåíà, ÷òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò? ß âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü ìîëèë Âñåëåííóþ äàòü ìíå øàíñ... âîçìîæíîñòü ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà òî, ÷òî ñîâåðøèëè ãåðîè "Âàâèëîíà 5"! Õîòü íåìíîãî... È âîò, ÿ çäåñü. Òîëüêî ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ýòîò êîøìàð. ß äàæå íå ìîãó ñïàñòè åå. Ìîè èñòðåáèòåëü ïîäáèò, äâîå ìîèõ ïèëîòîâ ïîãèáëè. È Òåíè... Îõ...   
Ñòîóí ïîñìîòðåë íà Êîðâèíà.   
- Òåíè. Îíè âåðíóëèñü. Îíè òàì.   
- Â âàøåì áóäóùåì?   
- Îäíàæäû ÿ ÷èòàë ðàññóæäåíèÿ êàêîãî-òî ó÷åíîãî, ïî÷åìó Òåíè âñëåä çà âîðëîíöàìè íå ïîïûòàëèñü èçìåíèòü èñõîä âîéíû ñ ïîìîùüþ ïåðåìåùåíèé âî âðåìåíè. Íåêîòîðûå äóìàëè, ÷òî îíè íå óìåëè ýòîãî äåëàòü, íî òîò ïàðåíü ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ñàìà ñêðûòíîñòü, ñ êàêîé âîðëîíû ïðèáåãëè ê ïîìîùè Âåëèêîé Ìàøèíû, äîêàçûâàëà îáðàòíîå. Âîçìîæíî, ÷òî Òåíè ïðîñòî íå óñïåëè ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. À ìîæåò...   
- Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî îíè ïîïàëè â áóäóùåå?   
- ß âèäåë èõ.  
Äæåôôðè ïðåäñòàâèë àðìàäó ïðèçðà÷íûõ êîðàáëåé, àòàêóþùèõ ïëàíåòû. È ñîäðîãíóëñÿ.   
- Êîìàíäîð... ñìîòðèòå, îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, - Êîðâèí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü Èâàíîâîé, íî òà òîëüêî ìîòíóëà ãîëîâîé, ÿñíî äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñàìà.   
- Íå ïîìíþ, êàê ÿ îêàçàëàñü â ãîðèçîíòàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè. Äàâíî ñî ìíîé òàêîãî íå áûëî, - Ñþçàí ïîïûòàëàñü óñìåõíóòüñÿ, íî òóò æå îõíóëà îò áîëè. - ×åðò!   
- Îñòîðîæíåå êîìàíäîð. ß ïîòðàòèë íà âàøó íîãó ïî÷òè âåñü çàïàñ îáåçáîëèâàþùèõ.   
- Íå ñêàçàëà áû, ÷òî ýòî ïîìîãëî.   
- Îíè íà÷èíàþò äåéñòâîâàòü íå ñðàçó, çàòî íàäîëãî. Ó íàñ áóäåò ÷àñîâ äâåíàäöàòü, ÷òîáû íàéòè âàì íîðìàëüíîãî äîêòîðà.   
- ßñíî... - ñêðèïíóâ çóáàìè, Èâàíîâà îäíèì ðûâêîì ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè. - ×òî ÿ óñïåëà ïðîïóñòèòü?   
- Ðåéíäæåð Ñòîóí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî Òåíè ïðåäïðèíÿëè ïîïûòêó èçìåíèòü áóäóùåå.   
- Òåíè, âîðëîíöû, ìèíáàðöû... ýòîãî ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü. ß âñåãäà çíàëà, ÷òî íå äîæèâó äî ïåíñèè.   
- Ìîæíî ïîïûòàòüñÿ âûéòè íà ñâÿçü ñ Ýïñèëîíîì.   
- Ìû óæå ïûòàëèñü.   
- Íî ó âàñ íå áûëî òàõèîííîãî ïåðåäàò÷èêà ñèñòåìû "Çâåçäíûé ñâåò", êàê íà ìîåì èñòðåáèòåëå.   
- Âû ìîæåòå ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ Ìèíáàðîì?   
- Ëåãêî. - È, íå òåðÿÿ âðåìåíè íà îáúÿñíåíèÿ, Äæåôôðè ñâÿçàëñÿ ñî ñâîèì êîðàáëåì.   
- Êàê èäåò âîññòàíîâëåíèå?   
- Âíåøíÿÿ îáøèâêà, - 100%, ãåíåðàòîð ïîìåõ, - 99%, ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâåííûé äâèãàòåëü 64%...   
- Ñòîé, êàê ñèñòåìà ñâåðõäàëüíåé ñâÿçè?   
- 97% îò íîðìû.   
- Äîñòàòî÷íî. Óñòàíîâèòü ñâÿçü ñ öåíòðàëüíîé áàçîé â Òóçàíîðå, ïëàíåòà Ìèíáàð.   
- Æäèòå.  
Ñòîóí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Êîðâèíó è Èâàíîâîé:   
- Ïåðåäàò÷èê óñòàíîâëåííûé íà èñòðåáèòåëÿõ òèïà Ôà'Òîð íåìíîãèì óñòóïàåò òîìó, ÷òî åñòü íà öåíòðàëüíûõ áàçàõ. Â ñëó÷àå íåîáõîäèìîñòè ÿ ìîã áû ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ ëþáûì êîðàáëåì, ñòàíöèåé èëè ïëàíåòîé â ïðåäåëàõ èçâåñòíîé Ãàëàêòèêè. Íàäî ëèøü çíàòü, ÷òî îáúåêò ñóùåñòâóåò.   
- Ïîèñê çàêîí÷åí. Îáúåêò íå îáíàðóæåí.   
- ×òî???   
- Îáúåêò "Òóçàíîð" îòñóòñòâóåò.  
Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Äæåôôðè òîëüêî îòêðûâàë è çàêðûâàë ðîò êàê âûòàùåííàÿ íà áåðåã ðûáà.   
- Ñâÿæèñü ñ ëþáîé äðóãîé ïåðåäàþùåé ñòàíöèåé íà Ìèíáàðå!   
- Ïëàíåòà Ìèíáàð íå îáíàðóæåíà.  
Êîðâèí è Èâàíîâà îáìåíÿëèñü âûðàçèòåëüíûìè âçãëÿäàìè.   
- Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî! Ýòî...   
- Ïîäîæäèòå, - Ñþçàí ìÿãêî êîñíóëàñü ïëå÷à âçâîëíîâàííîãî ðåéíäæåðà, - âû ìîæåòå ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ Çåìëåé èëè Ìàðñîì? Ýòî âåäü áëèæå.   
- Îòñóòñòâóåò.   
- Ïðîêñèìà III?   
- Îòñóòñòâóåò.   
- Íàðí?   
- Àëüôà Öåíòàâðà?  
Îí íàçûâàë îäíó ïëàíåòó çà äðóãîé, è íåìåäëåííî ñëûøàë æóòêèé â ñâîåì ñïîêîéñòâèè ãîëîñ êîðàáåëüíîãî êîìïüþòåðà: "Îòñóòñòâóåò".   
- Íåóæåëè... - Êîðâèí ñãëîòíóë, - íåóæåëè Òåíè óíè÷òîæèëè èõ âñåõ?  
Èâàíîâà ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.   
- Íå äóìàþ... Âû óâåðåíû â èñïðàâíîé ðàáîòå ñâîåãî êîìïüþòåðà?   
- Äà... Äóìàþ, ÷òî äà.  
Ñþçàí êèâíóëà.   
- Òîãäà ÿ âèæó òîëüêî îäíî ðàçóìíîå îáúÿñíåíèå. - Îíà ïîî÷åðåäíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà îáîèõ ìóæ÷èí è óâåðåííî çàêîí÷èëà ìûñëü: - Òåíè íå óíè÷òîæèëè âñå ýòè ïëàíåòû. Îíè óíè÷òîæèëè íàñ.   
- Êîìàíäîð...   
- Îäíàæäû ïîñîë Äåëåíí ðàññêàçûâàëà ìíå î ÷åì-òî ïîõîæåì. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îõîòíèê çà äóøàìè ïîïûòàëñÿ óáèòü åå, ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÷òî ÷óâñòâóþò "ñîõðàíåííûå" òàêèì îáðàçîì äóøè.   
- …Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ìû óìåðëè?   
- Îíà ðàññêàçàëà, ÷òî îáû÷íî äóøè íàõîäÿòñÿ â ïîëíîì ñîçíàíèè è ïîíèìàþò, ÷òî ñ íèìè ñëó÷èëîñü. Íî èíîãäà, êîãäà ñìåðòü áûëà âíåçàïíîé, äóøà áûâàåò "ïîâðåæäåíà" è îõîòíèêè ñîçäàþò äëÿ ñâîåé æåðòâû èëëþçèþ æèçíè. Íà âðåìÿ, ïîêà ñîçíàíèå íå óñïîêîèòñÿ. À èíîãäà îíè ñïåöèàëüíî ñîçäàþò äëÿ ñâîèõ âðàãîâ àä. ß ñëûøàëà î òàêîì. È, - îíà îêèíóëà îêðóæàþùóþ èõ ðàçðóõó âûðàçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, - èìåííî òàê ÿ âñåãäà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå ïðåèñïîäíþþ.   
Äæåôôðè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.   
- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü äðóãîå îáúÿñíåíèå.   
- Êàêîå æå?   
- Äóìàþ, âñå äåëî â äâîéíîì èñêðèâëåíèè ïðîñòðàíñòâà. Ïîìíèòå, êàê âîðëîíöû ñîçäàëè òàêîé "êàðìàí" â ÷åòâåðòîì ñåçîíå?   
- Î ÷åì âû ãîâîðèòå?   
- Ý-ýý... èçâèíèòå. Ñóòü â òîì, ÷òî Äðåâíèå óìåëè ñîçäàâàòü îñîáûå óêðûòèÿ, ñâîðà÷èâàÿ ïðîñòðàíñòâî òàê æå ëåãêî, êàê ìû ýòî äåëàåì ñ íîñîâûì ïëàòêîì. Íàøè ó÷åíûå óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò ýêñïåðèìåíòèðóþò ñ ýòèì, íî ïîêà íå î÷åíü óäà÷íî.   
- Ïîñòîé, - òåïåðü Èâàíîâà âûãëÿäåëà ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó èñïóãàííîé, - òû ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî Âàâèëîí 5 îòðåçàëè îò îñòàëüíîé ãàëàêòèêè è çàñóíóëè â êàêîé-òî òàì ìåæïðîñòðàíñòâåíûé êàðìàí? Ýòî äàæå õóæå ÷åì ìîè îáû÷íûå êîøìàðû!   
- Íî êòî ýòî ìîã ñäåëàòü? Òåíè? Âîðëîíöû?   
- Íåò, - îò÷åòëèâûé, ÷óòü äðåáåçæàùèé ãîëîñ çàñòàâèë òðåõ ÷åëîâåê âçäðîãíóòü.  
Íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé îíè ïåðåãëÿäûâàëèñü, áóäòî ïûòàÿñü ñïðîñèòü äðóã ó äðóãà: "Òû ñëûøàë òîæå ÷òî è ÿ?"   
- Ýòîò ãîëîñ..., - Èâàíîâà çàäóì÷èâî íàõìóðèëàñü, - ýòî...   
- Äà, íèêòî íå óçíàåò áåäíîãî Çàòðàñà, - ïîæàëîâàëñÿ íåâèäèìêà. - Çàòðàñ ïîéäè òóäà, Çàòðàñ ñäåëàé òî... Âñå êîìàíäóþò Çàòðàñîì! Íèêòî íå õî÷åò ïîìíèòü Çàòðàñà! Çàáûëè Çàòðàñà!   
- Çàòðàñ!   
- À? Ãäå?   
- Òû Çàòðàñ? - Ñþçàí ïîâåðòåëà ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü èñòî÷íèê çâóêà.   
- Âîò. Îïÿòü òû âñå ïóòàåøü! Çàòðàñ óøåë ñ Åäèíñòâåííûì. ß - Çàòðàñ.   
- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî, - íà èçìó÷åííîì ëèöå Èâàíîâîé âïåðâûå ïîÿâèëîñü íåêîå ïîäîáèå óëûáêè. Òû ãîâîðèøü ñ íàìè ñ ïîìîùüþ Ìàøèíû Äðààëà?   
- Äðààë... àõ... ýòî î÷åíü ïëîõî! Î÷åíü ïëîõî, - çàïðè÷èòàë Çàòðàñ-íåâèäèìêà. - ß ãîâîðèë Äðààëó. Íî ðàçâå êòî-òî ñòàíåò ñëóøàòü…   
- Ïîäîæäè, ÷òî ñ íèì?  
Îäíàêî èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ñâÿçü ìåæäó òåì, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò êîñìè÷åñêîé ñòàíöèè è ïëàíåòîé ïîä íåé, ðåçêî óõóäøèëàñü.   
- Ïîâòîðè, Çàòðàñ. Çàòðàñ?   
- ...îòêëþ÷èò... ñèñòåìó...   
- ×òî?   
- ...òîëüêî áûñò...   
- Çàòðàñ?   
- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íå òîëüêî ó íàñ ïðîáëåìû ñî ñâÿçüþ.   
- Âî âðåìÿ àòàêè ÿ ïîñòîÿííî âûçûâàëà Ýïñèëîí, íî îíè íå îòâåòèëè íàì.   
- Íàäî ëåòåòü íà ïëàíåòó.   
- Íî âñå àòìîñôåðíûå ÷åëíîêè áûëè óíè÷òîæåíû Òåíÿìè.   
- Ìîé èñòðåáèòåëü ïðèñïîñîáëåí íå òîëüêî âåñòè áîé â àòìîñôåðå, íî è ìîæåò ñîâåðøèòü ïîñàäêó íà ïëàíåòå.   
- Âû ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî îí ïîâðåæäåí.   
- Áûë. Ïîëóîðãàíè÷åñêàÿ òåõíîëîãèÿ, ïî êîòîðîé ïîñòðîåí Ôà'Òîð, ñïîñîáíà ê ñàìîâîññòàíîâëåíèþ â ñæàòûå ñðîêè.  
Äæåôôðè âêëþ÷èë ñâÿçü ñ êîðàáëåì.   
- Êàê èäåò ïðîöåññ âîññòàíîâëåíèÿ?   
- Ñèñòåìû æèçíåîáåñïå÷åíèÿ 100%. Ñèñòåìà âåäåíèÿ îãíÿ 100%.   
- Ôàíòàñòèêà, - ïðîøåïòàë Êîðâèí è ïîñìîòðåë íà Èâàíîâó.  
Íî Ñþçàíí íå òàê-òî ïðîñòî áûëî ïåðåóáåäèòü. Îíà óïðÿìî ìîòíóëà ãîëîâîé.   
- Âñå ðàâíî. Îíè ðàçìàæóò êîðàáëü ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí âîéäåò â àòìîñôåðó. Âàì èçâåñòíû îãíåâûå âîçìîæíîñòè ýòîé øòóêè?   
- Êîíå÷íî. ß â øêîëå ïèñàë äîêëàä íà ýòó òåìó äëÿ èñòîðè÷åñêîãî êðóæêà.  
Ýòî çàÿâëåíèå çàñòàâèëî ëåéòåíàíòà âñêèíóòü áðîâè. Ñþçàí òîëüêî ôûðêíóëà:   
- Ïî-íÿò-íî... È ÷åãî âû òàì ïðî íàñ åùå íå çíàåòå?   
- Êîìàíäîð, ó íàñ íåò âûáîðà, êòî-òî èç íàñ äîëæåí ïîëåòåòü íà Ýïñèëîí. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî èìåííî ýòîãî æäåò îò íàñ Çàòðàñ.  
Ñþçàí óñòàëî îáëîêîòèëàñü î ïîëóðàçðóøåííûé ïóëüò óïðàâëåíèÿ è çàêðûëà âåêè.   
- Ëåòèòå. Âû âñå ðàâíî ýòî ñäåëàëè áû, íå òàê ëè?   
- Äà.   
- Òîãäà çà÷åì ýòîò ðàçãîâîð?

  
- Õîòÿ áîëüøàÿ àíòåííà "Âàâèëîíà 5" âûâåäåíà èç ñòðîÿ, äâå âñïîìîãàòåëüíûå â ðàáî÷åì ñîñòîÿíèè. Ìû áóäåì ïîääåðæèâàòü ñ âàìè ñâÿçü âñå âðåìÿ.  
Íà èñ÷åð÷åííîì ïîìåõàìè ýêðàíå ëèöî Äæîíà Êîðâèíà êàçàëîñü ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîéíûì, êàê åñëè áû ðå÷ü øëà î òðèâèàëüíîé ñòûêîâêå êàêîãî-íèáóäü ãðóçîâèêà.   
- Ñïàñèáî.   
- Óäà÷è âàì! - Èâàíîâà ñóìåëà âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ ïî÷òè âåñåëóþ óëûáêó.   
- È âñåì íàì, - â òîí åé ïðîäîëæèë Äæåôôðè, çàïóñêàÿ äâèãàòåëè ñâîåãî èñòðåáèòåëÿ.  
Ïàíåëü óïðàâëåíèÿ íåìåäëåííî âûñâåòèëà äàííûå î ñîñòîÿíèè êîðàáëÿ è ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå î ïîâûøåííîé ðàäèàöèè â îêðóæàþùåì ïðîñòðàíñòâå.   
- Íó... ïîìîãè íàì Âàëåí, - ïðîøåïòàë ðåéíäæåð.  
Ïëàíåòà ïîä íèì ïðèáëèæàëàñü è îí ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî çíàë, íà êàêîé ñåêóíäå äîëæíà ñðåàãèðîâàòü çàùèòíàÿ ñèñòåìà Âåëèêîé Ìàøèíû.   
- Ñëàâà Áîãó…  
Îí óñëûøàë, êàê â ýôèðå êòî-òî îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë, íî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî ïîíÿòü êòî èìåííî.   
- Ïðîíåñëî... "Âàâèëîí 5" êàê ñëûøèòå ìåíÿ?   
- "Âàâèëîí 5" íà ñâÿçè.   
- Íà÷èíàþ çàõîäèòü íà ïîñàäêó.

Äæåôôðè ñòóïèë íà ïîäâåñíîé ìîñò, ïåðåêèíóòûé íåâåäîìûìè ñòðîèòåëÿìè, è îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ãèãàíòñêèé Ìàøèííûé Çàë.   
- "Âàâèëîí 5".   
- Ìû ñëûøèì âàñ, Ñòîóí. Êàê òàì äåëà?  
Ðåéíäæåð åùå ðàç îñìîòðåëñÿ è òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.   
- Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä âñå íîðìàëüíî, íî...   
- Íî?   
- Çäåñü ÷òî-òî íå òàê.  
Èâàíîâà íå óäåðæàëàñü îò èðîíèè:   
- ×òî, ñèëüíî îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò ôèëüìà?   
- Ñîâñåì íå îòëè÷àåòñÿ, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî âñå ìåõàíèçìû Âåëèêîé Ìàøèíû ðàáîòàþò íà èçíîñ.  
È äåéñòâèòåëüíî, íåáîñêðåáîïîäîáíûå êîëîííû áûëè òî÷íî ïëàìåíåì îõâà÷åíû, è âñå æå, Äæåô íå óäåðæàëñÿ îò âîñõèùåííîãî âîñêëèöàíèÿ.   
- Êðàñèâî...   
- Ñêîðåå, ñêîðåå, - ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ èç íèîòêóäà îäèí èç áðàòüåâ Çàòðàñîâ ìàõíóë Äæåôôðè ðóêîé.   
- Çàòðàñ? Ñòîé, ÷òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò? Ïîäîæäè!   
- Çàòðàñ íå ìîæåò æäàòü. Çàòðàñ áûë áû ðàä îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, ïîãîâîðèòü. Íåëüçÿ. - È îí áûñòðûìè øàæêàìè íàïðàâèëñÿ òóäà, ãäå êàê ïîìíèë Ñòîóí, äîëæåí áûë íàõîäèòüñÿ Öåíòð Óïðàâëåíèÿ Âåëèêîé Ìàøèíîé, åå ñåðäöå. Äðààë.

* * *

  
- Î-îõ, ïëîõî! - çà âðåìÿ èõ êîðîòêîãî çíàêîìñòâà Çàòðàñ óæå óñïåë íàäîåñòü ðåéíäæåðó ïîñòîÿííûìè æàëîáàìè.   
- ×òî ñ íèì?   
- Ïëîõî! - ñåðäèòî áóðêíóë èíîïëàíåòÿíèí è ïðîêîâûëÿë ê íåïîäâèæíîé ôèãóðå Õðàíèòåëÿ.  
Ìèíáàðåö ñèäåë, áîëüøå ïîõîæèé íà ñòàòóþ ÷åì íà æèâîå ñóùåñòâî.   
- Îí óìåð?   
- Êîíå÷íî íåò! - îáèäåëñÿ Çàòðàñ. - Çàòðàñ áû çíàë! Èíà÷å… áóì! Ïîíèìàåøü?   
- Òîãäà ïî÷åìó…   
- Îíè ïîéìàëè Õðàíèòåëÿ â ñâîþ ëîâóøêó. Òññ! Çàòðàñ ïîíÿë ýòî. Âñå äóìàþò, ÷òî Çàòðàñ ìîæåò òîëüêî ÷èíèòü…   
- Äà, äà, êîíå÷íî, - îïàñàÿñü ïåðåðàñòàíèÿ ðàçãîâîðà â îäèí ñïëîøíîé ìîíîëîã î íåäîñòàòî÷íîé îöåíåííîñòè Çàòðàñà, Äæåôôðè ïåðåáèë áîëòóíà. - Ðàññêàæè, êàê ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
- Çàòðàñ íå çíàåò. Íåò. Íî, - òóò Çàòðàñ ïîäíÿë óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö è ñäåëàë âíóøèòåëüíîå ëèöî, - Çàòðàñ äóìàåò, ÷òî Òåíè ïîéìàëè åãî ìûñëåñèãíàë â òàõèîííîì ïîëå.   
- Êàê ýòî?   
- Òû íå çíàåøü? Ýòî ïðîñòî: Õðàíèòåëü áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè íå çäåñü, îí ïóòåøåñòâóåò. Î÷åíü áûñòðî. Âæèê! È åãî óæå íåò. Òðóäíî ïîéìàòü. Íî êîãäà Åäèíñòâåííûé óøåë, Õðàíèòåëü çàêðûë ïóòü. Îí áûë òàì ñëèøêîì äîëãî.   
- Õì. Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Òåíè âûëîâèëè ÷àñòîòó, íà êîòîðîé "ïóòåøåñòâîâàë" Äðààë è íà÷àëè ãëóøèòü åå?  
Çàòðàñ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñòîÿë, õëîïàÿ ãëàçàìè è øåâåëÿ ãóáàìè.   
- …ì-äà… Ãëóøèòü? Äà. Î÷åíü ãðîìêèé çâóê. Äðààë â òàõèîííîé ëîâóøêå Òåíåé è òîëüêî òû ìîæåøü ñïàñòè.   
- Äðààëà?   
- Äðààëà, Çàòðàñà, "Âàâèëîí 5". Âñåõ. Ìû äîëæíû ñïàñòè ìèð. Òû è ÿ. Ïîéäåì, ÿ òåáå âñå îáúÿñíþ.

Çàòðàñ åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñòîÿë, ãëÿäÿ âñëåä óæå óøåäøåìó ðåéíäæåðó, ïîòîì âçäîõíóë è ïîêîâûëÿë ê âûõîäó èç Öåíòðà Óïðàâëåíèÿ. Ðàâíîäóøíî ïðîéäÿ ìèìî ïåðåëèâàþùèõñÿ âñåìè öâåòàìè ãèãàíòñêèõ ìåõàíèçìîâ, èíîïëàíåòíûé ðåìîíòíèê ñêîëüçíóë â òåìíóþ êîìíàòó, äâåðü â êîòîðóþ íå ìîã çàìåòèòü íèêòî êðîìå íåãî.   
- Îí óøåë? - äðóãîé èíîïëàíåòÿíèí, óäèâèòåëüíî ïîõîæèé íà ïåðâîãî Çàòðàñà, âñòðåòèë åãî, ñèäÿ íà ñäåëàííîì èç ìåòàëëè÷åñêèõ îáëîìêîâ ñòóëå.   
- Óøåë, - âçäîõíóë Çàòðàñ íîìåð îäèí è âûòÿíóë øåþ, ïûòàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü òèõî ñâåòÿùèéñÿ ýêðàí. - Õðîíèêè? Äðààë íå ëþáèò, êîãäà ìû ñìîòðèì õðîíèêè Ìàøèíû.  
Íà ýêðàíå êàïèòàí Øåðèäàí, â îêðóæåíèè èíîïëàíåòÿí ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ ìîëîäûì ðåéíäæåðîì ïî ìåæçâåçäíîé ñâÿçè.   
- Ñåé÷àñ îí åãî ñïðîñèò ïðî ñåìüþ… Âûêëþ÷è. Åãî áðàò ïîñëóøíî êðóòàíóë ðóêîÿòü è èçîáðàæåíèå ìîìåíòàëüíî èñ÷åçëî. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò áðàòüÿ ñèäåëè â ïîëíîé òèøèíå.   
- Òû çàìåòèë, êàê îí ïîõîæ íà íåãî?   
- Íà êîãî? Íà Øåðèäàíà? Ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæ.   
- Íåò, íà Ýðèêññîíà. Ðåéíäæåð Ñòîóí ïîõîæ íà ðåéíäæåðà Ýðèêññîíà.

×òî áû ñïàñëèñü âñå ïðèõîäèòñÿ æåðòâîâàòü íåêîòîðûìè… È ñåãîäíÿ îí ïîïàë â ÷èñëî ýòèõ íåìíîãèõ. Äæåôôðè Ñòîóí íåâåñåëî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. ×òîáû íå äóìàëè î ðåéíäæåðàõ îáûâàòåëè, áåçîãëÿäíûé ôàíàòèçì âîâñå íå áûë øèðîêî ðàñïðîñòðàíåííûì ÿâëåíèåì. Âîò è ñåé÷àñ, êîìàíäèð ðåéíäæåðîâ ëåòåë íà íåâûïîëíèìîå çàäàíèå, çíàÿ, ÷òî âåðíóòüñÿ åìó íàçàä íå ñóæäåíî, íî…   
- Ïðîñ÷èòàé òðàåêòîðèþ åùå ðàç.   
- Ñîâïàäåíèå ðåçóëüòàòîâ 100%.   
- À åñëè ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñîâåðøèòü ãèïåðïðûæîê ñðàçó ïîñëå âûñòðåëà?   
- Ãèáåëü ïèëîòà 100% âåðîÿòíîñòè, ðàçðóøåíèå èñòðåáèòåëÿ 100% âåðîÿòíîñòè. Ðåéíäæåð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, íî íå ñäàëñÿ.   
- Êàêîâà âåðîÿòíîñòü óöåëåòü ïðè ñîâåðøåíèè ãèïåðïðîñòðàíñòâåííîãî ïðûæêà âî âðåìÿ âðåìåííîãî ñêà÷êà?   
- Íåâîçìîæíî. Âèõðåâûå ïîòîêè âðåìåíè ðàçíåñóò îòäåëüíûå àòîìû èñòðåáèòåëÿ â ïðîìåæóòêå îò ïëþñ îäèí ìèëëèîí äî ìèíóñ òðè ìèëëèîíà ëåò.   
- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî… Ñêîëüêî îñòàëîñü äî öåëè?   
- Ïðèáûòèå íà ìåñòî íàçíà÷åíèÿ ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò.  
Äæåô çàêðûë ãëàçà, ìûñëåííî ïîâòîðÿÿ ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíîñòü äåéñòâèé. "Ïîäëåòåòü ê òî÷êå ôîðìèðîâàíèÿ âðåìåííîãî ðàçëîìà íà ìàêñèìàëüíî áëèçêîå ðàññòîÿíèå. Ñ ïîìîùüþ òàõèîííîãî ïðåîáðàçîâàòåëÿ ïîëÿ âûñòðåëèòü â "óçåë". Ãèïåðâðåìåííîé "êàðìàí", ñîçäàííûé Äðààëîì "ñâåðíåòñÿ", âûñâîáîæäàÿ ìîùíîñòè Âåëèêîé Ìàøèíû". Îí âñïîìíèë ñâîé âîïðîñ:   
- ×òî ñòàíåò ñ êîðàáëÿìè Òåíåé, ñõâà÷åííûõ â ïîäïðîñòðàíñòâå?   
- Áóì.   
- Îíè áóäóò óíè÷òîæåíû?   
- Íåò. Áóì! Ïîíèìàåøü? Èõ áóäòî áû íèêîãäà è íå áûëî.   
- À… âñå îñòàëüíîå â ýòîì "êàðìàíå"?  
Èíîïëàíåòÿíèí çàêðÿõòåë.   
- Îíè òîæå. Íàñ íåò. Òåáÿ íåò, ìåíÿ òîæå íåò. Ó òîãî, ãäå ìû ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèìñÿ, íåò ïðîøëîãî. Ýòîãî íèêîãäà íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü. Åñëè íå óíè÷òîæèòü ñîçäàííóþ âðåìåííóþ àíîìàëèþ, òî èçìåíèòñÿ íå òîëüêî íàñòîÿùåå, íî è ïðîøëîå, è áóäóùåå. Ñèëû Ñâåòà íèêîãäà íå ïîáåäÿò â Âåëèêîé âîéíå. Åäèíñòâåííûé íå ñîçäàñò Ñåðûé Ñîâåò, Àëüÿíñ Ðàñ ðàñïàäåòñÿ, òàê è íå óñïåâ âîçíèêíóòü. "Âàâèëîí 5" ïîãèáíåò.   
- Ïî÷åìó Äðààë ñàì íå ìîæåò ðåøèòü ýòó ïðîáëåìó?   
- Îí ïûòàëñÿ. Íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Ìàøèíà ðàáîòàåò ñ ïåðåãðóçêàìè. Çàòðàñó ýòî èçâåñòíî. Õðàíèòåëü íå ìîæåò áûòü â äâóõ ìåñòàõ îäíîâðåìåííî. Îí áóäåò ñäåðæèâàòü Âðàãà, ïîêà òû íå çàõëîïíåøü ëîâóøêó ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû.  
Ðåéíäæåð îòêðûë ãëàçà, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ðåàëüíîñòè. Êîñìîñ âîêðóã áûë íàïîëíåí ìåëü÷àéøèìè îáúåêòàìè íåèçâåñòíîãî êîìïüþòåðó ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ. Îí ïîñìîòðåë âïåðåä è óâèäåë "îêíî" ðàçìåðîì êàê ðàç äëÿ èñòðåáèòåëÿ. Èñòðåáèòåëü ñëîâíî áû íå ëåòåë, à ñêîëüçèë â ÷åì-òî, áîëüøå ïîõîæåì íà âîäó. "Âî èìÿ Âàëåíà… " Òî, ÷òî ïðåäñòàëî ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè áûëî ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî îïèñàòü. Ñîòíè, íåò, òûñÿ÷è êîðàáëåé ñêîëüçèëè âîêðóã. Èõ êîíòóðû ðàñïëûâàëèñü, îíè ìåðöàëè, ðàñòâîðÿÿñü è âíîâü âîçíèêàÿ óæå â ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîì ìåñòå. Îí âèäåë êîðàáëü Îõîòíèêîâ çà äóøàìè áåññèëüíî óñòðåìëÿþùèéñÿ ê ãèãàíòñêîìó êðåéñåðó ìèíáàðè. Êàçàëîñü, ñòîëêíîâåíèå áûëî íåèçáåæíûì, íî, ìèíóòîé ñïóñòÿ, îáà êîðàáëÿ áåñïðåïÿòñòâåííî ïðîõîäèëè ñêâîçü äðóã äðóãà, ïðè ýòîì Ñòîóí âèäåë, êàê ìèíáàðöû áåñïîðÿäî÷íî è áåçðåçóëüòàòíî ïûòàëèñü îáñòðåëÿòü Îõîòíèêîâ. Åäâà îñîçíàâàÿ ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ, ðåéíäæåð êîñíóëñÿ êíîïêè âèäåîçàïèñè. "Æàëü, ÷òî ýòîãî íèêòî íå óâèäèò". Åãî íàïðÿæåíèå è ñòðàõ óøëè. Äæåôôðè èñïûòàë êàêóþ-òî ñòðàííóþ ñìåñü îò÷àÿííîé âåñåëîñòè è õîëîäíîé ðåøèìîñòè.  
Èç âñåãî, ÷òî ïðåäñòîÿëî åìó ñäåëàòü, ïîäîéòè ê öåëè îêàçàëîñü ñàìûì ëåãêèì. Ñíàáæåííûé ñòàáèëèçàòîðîì âðåìåíè, åãî èñòðåáèòåëü ïëàâíî ñêîëüçèë ìèìî áàðàõòàþùèõñÿ êîðàáëåé, íåêîòîðûå èç êîòîðûõ áûëè â ñîòíè ðàç áîëüøå åãî. Äæåô çíàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íà èõ áîðòó ãèáíóò öåëûå ýêèïàæè, óãîäèâøèå â âðåìåííóþ áîëòàíêó. Êîðïóñ åäâà çàìåòíî çàäðîæàë, âñòðå÷àÿ ñîïðîòèâëåíèå áóøóþùèõ âîêðóã íåãî òàõèîííûõ áóðü. Âñå, ÷òî åìó îñòàâàëîñü, - õîðîøî ïðèöåëèòüñÿ (âïðî÷åì, ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòñÿ êîìïüþòåð) è âûñòðåëèòü ê ñàìóþ ñåðåäèíó âðåìåííîé âîðîíêè. "À ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ ñ òåìè, êòî ïîïàë âî âðåìåííîé ðàçëîì?" "Áóì". Äæåôôðè Ñòîóí øåïîòîì âûðóãàëñÿ, ñíîâà âñïîìíèâ ëþáèìîå ñëîâå÷êî Çàòðàñà. À âîò è îíî. Ðåéíäæåð âíèìàòåëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàë ÷òî-òî íàïîìèíàþùåå ãèãàíòñêèé âèõðü, âòÿãèâàþùèé â ñåáÿ âñå îêðóæàþùåå ïðîñòðàíñòâî. "Äà óæ, - óñìåõíóëñÿ ðåéíäæåð, - â ëåãåíäû ÿ íå ïîïàäó. Äàæå Âåëèêàÿ Ìàøèíà íå ñîõðàíèò îáî ìíå íè ñòðî÷êè. Íàâåäåíèå. Ñòðåëÿòü òîëüêî ïî ìîåé êîìàíäå". Îí ðàññìàòðèâàë öåëü, ïðèêèäûâàÿ ñâîè øàíñû íà âûæèâàíèå.  
"Òû óâèäèøü îêíî â îáû÷íûé êîñìîñ, íî íå óñïååøü âûáðàòüñÿ. À åñëè óñïååøü, òî íèêòî íå çíàåò, â êàêîì âðåìåíè òû îêàæåøüñÿ ïî òó ñòîðîíó. Ñòàáèëèçàòîð íå äàñò âðåìåííîìó ïîòîêó ðàçäàâèòü òåáÿ, íî îí íå ñìîæåò âåðíóòü òâîé êîðàáëü òóäà, îòêóäà òû ïðèøåë. Îäèí, ñëûøèøü? Îäèí øàíñ íà ìèëëèàðä, ÷òî âñåëåííàÿ îòêðîåò äëÿ òåáÿ îêíî â òâîå âðåìÿ". Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. Ìåëêàÿ íàäåæäà - òîæå íàäåæäà. Ê òîìó æå, ó íåãî áûë ïëàí.  
Åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ íàä ïëàíîì ñîáñòâåííîãî ñïàñåíèÿ áûëè ãðóáî ïðåðâàíû ñðàçó äâóìÿ ôàêòîðàìè. Ïåðâîå: åãî êîìïüþòåð ñëàáî ïèñêíóë, ïîäàâàÿ ñèãíàë î çàâåðøåíèè ïðîöåññà ïðèöåëèâàíèÿ è âòîðîå: îí âíåçàïíî îùóòèë äðîæü. Íåò. Íåâåðíîå ñëîâî. Îí äàæå íå óñïåë èñïóãàòüñÿ, êîãäà ãèãàíòñêèé êîðàáëü-ïðèçðàê âûðîñ ïðÿìî ïî êóðñó. ×åðíîå íà ÷åðíîì. Ùóïàëüöà ìîíñòðà ÷óòü ïîäðàãèâàëè è âåñü îí êàê áû ëîñíèëñÿ. Ïî÷åìó-òî Äæåô òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî êîðàáëü íåíàâèäèò åãî. Ñìåðòåëüíî íåíàâèäèò. À åùå ÷òî îí óñòàë. Áûëî âîîáùå íåïîíÿòíî, êàê åìó óäàëîñü ïðîðâàòü ïåëåíó âðåìåíè. Ãäå-òî ïîçàäè áåññèëüíî äåðãàëèñü, çàïóòàâøèñü â òàõèîííîé ïàóòèíå äðóãèå Òåíè. Îí ìíîãî ðàç ñëûøàë ýòîò êðèê ñ ýêðàíà, íî âñå æå çâóê çàñòàë åãî âðàñïëîõ. Åãî íà ñåêóíäó ïàðàëèçîâàëî, êîãäà ÷åðíûé êîðàáëü ðèíóëñÿ â àòàêó.  
"Ïðîêëÿòüå!" - çëîñòü íà çàñòàâøåãî åãî ðàñòåðÿòüñÿ ïðîòèâíèêà, çëîñòü íà ñåáÿ, çà òî, ÷òî ïîääàëñÿ îõâàòèâøåìó åãî óæàñó, âñå ýòî ïîçâîëèëî Ñòîóíó âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. - Ìàíåâð óêëîíåíèÿ! Áëîêèðóþùèé ëó÷!  
Êàê îí íå ñòàðàëñÿ, óçêèé ðåæóùèé ëó÷ Òåíÿ ñêîëüçíóë ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè åãî èñòðåáèòåëÿ. Äæåôôðè âûðóãàëñÿ, çëîðàäíî ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî åãî ïðîòèâíèê íàâåðíÿêà óäèâëåí, ïî÷åìó îí âñå åùå æèâ. Â 2260-ì "Áåëûå Çâåçäû" ìîãëè ïîáåäèòü òàêîé êîðàáëü òîëüêî áëàãîäàðÿ ñêîðîñòè è òåëåïàòàì.  
"Íà, ïàó÷îê, åøü! ×òî? Íå íðàâèòñÿ?" - îí ñêîñèë ãëàçà íà ïàíåëü óïðàâëåíèÿ è ñæàë çóáû. Ïðåäâèäÿ çàòðóäíåíèÿ, îí ïîñòàâèë ðåæèì çàïóñêà "óëó÷øåííîé" Çàòðàñîì ðàêåòû â àâòîìàòè÷åñêèé ðåæèì. Îäíàêî ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî ó ïèëîòà óæå íå áóäåò øàíñà "îòïðûãíóòü" îò ýïèöåíòðà âçðûâà. "Ìàíåâð 6.8", - ñêîìàíäîâàë îí êîìïüþòåðó è îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, ïîìíÿ î ÷óäîâèùíûõ ïåðåãðóçêàõ, îæèäàþùèõ ïèëîòà. Ýôôåêòíûé ìàíåâð, êîãäà èñòðåáèòåëü ñëîâíî íûðÿåò ïîä ïðîòèâíèêà, à çàòåì âíåçàïíî âûñêàêèâàåò ïðÿìî ïåðåä ëèöîì ðàñòåðÿâøåãîñÿ îïïîíåíòà. Äæåôôðè âûïîëíÿë åãî ðàíüøå òîëüêî íà òðåíàæåðå. Ñîáñòâåííî, ìàíåâð è íå áûë ïðåäíàçíà÷åí äëÿ çåìëÿí. Òîëüêî ìèíáàðöû ìîãëè âûïîëíÿòü åãî ñ âûçûâàþùåé âîñõèùåíèå ëåãêîñòüþ. Àõ, äà, åùå åãî äåëàë Ñòðàéê. Äàâëåíèå îáðóøèëîñü íà íåãî, âæèìàÿ, âäàâëèâàÿ â êðåñëî. Åìó ïî÷óäèëîñü, ÷òî íà íåãî ðàçîì óïàë âåñü "Âàâèëîí 5" ñ Ýïñèëîíîì â ïðèäà÷ó. Õîòÿ âåñü ìàíåâð äëèëñÿ ìåíüøå ñåêóíäû, åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïðîøëà âå÷íîñòü, ïðåæäå, ÷åì âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü. Ñåðåáðèñòûé èñòðåáèòåëü ïî÷òè âåðòèêàëüíî ïîäïðûãíóë ââåðõ. Àâòîìàòè÷åñêàÿ ñèñòåìà çàðàáîòàëà, âïðûñêèâàÿ ïèëîòó ñòèìóëÿòîðû, ïðèçâàííûå íå äîïóñòèòü îñòàíîâêè ñåðäöà.   
- Ïîëó÷àé, ãàä! - ïðîõðèïåë Äæåô, âûñòðåëèâàÿ â ïðîòèâíèêà âåñü ñâîé áîåçàïàñ.  
Èçóìðóäíîå ïëàìÿ îõâàòèëî Òåíåâîé êðåéñåð, íå îñòàâëÿÿ òîìó âîçìîæíîñòè áåæàòü. Îò êðèêîâ àãîíèçèðóþùåãî (èíà÷å ýòî çðåëèùå íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü) êîðàáëÿ ó Ñòîóíà çàëîæèëî â óøàõ. Îí äàæå ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé. Íàïðàñíî, çâóê èñõîäèë èç ãëóáèí åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî ìîçãà è îò íåãî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî èçáàâèòüñÿ. Êîðàáëü âûë îò áîëè. Çà÷åì-òî ðåéíäæåð âñïîìíèë, ÷òî â êà÷åñòâå öåíòðàëüíîãî ïðîöåññîðà Òåíè ïîìåùàëè â òàêîé êîðàáëü æèâîå ñóùåñòâî è ïðèáàâèë ýíåðãèè, ñòðåìÿñü êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì. Íàêîíåö, êðåéñåð âçîðâàëñÿ, ïåðåä ýòèì âûïóñòèâ èç ñâîèõ íåäð íåñêîëüêî èñòðåáèòåëåé. Çëîâåùå óñìåõíóâøèñü, îí ðàññòðåëÿë èõ îäèí çà äðóãèì. Òåïåðü ïóòü ê öåëè áûë îòêðûò. Ðåéíäæåð íàæàë ïóñê è ðàêåòà óøëà â íàïðàâëåíèè âðåìåííîé âîðîíêè. "Òåïåðü ïîðà ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ è î ñåáå". Ðåàëüíîñòü âîêðóã íåãî ðâàëàñü è èñ÷åçàëà ïðÿìî íà ãëàçàõ. Îí âèäåë, êàê ãèãàíòñêàÿ íåâèäèìàÿ âîëíà íàêðûâàåò êîðàáëè íà êðàþ ìåæâðåìåííîãî ðàçëîìà. Íàñòèãíóòûå åþ êðåéñåðû âçðûâàëèñü è òóò æå èñ÷åçàëè, íå îñòàâëÿÿ ïîñëå ñåáÿ äàæå îáëîìêîâ. "Âî èìÿ Âàëåíà! Âñþ ýíåðãèþ íà äâèãàòåëè!" Åãî èñòðåáèòåëü íåññÿ ê ìåäëåííî ñóæàþùåìóñÿ îêíó. "Âî èìÿ Âàëåíà! Âî èìÿ Âàëåíà!" - îí âûêðèêèâàÿ ýòè ñëîâà â ïóñòîé ýôèð, äî êðîâè çàêóñèâ ãóáû, âöåïèâøèñü â óñòðîéñòâî óïðàâëåíèÿ è íå çàìå÷àÿ ýòîãî. Îêíî ïðåâðàòèëîñü â "ôîðòî÷êó". Ïîñëåäíèé ðûâîê è... Íî ×ÒÎ ÝÒÎ? Åãî âûñòðåë ðàçðóøèë òàõèîííóþ ïàóòèíó è çàñòèãíóòûå áåçâðåìåíüåì êîðàáëè îáðåëè íà êîðîòêèé ñðîê ñâîáîäó. Êîðàáëè Òåíåé, áëèæå âñåãî íàõîäèâøèåñÿ ê åãî èñòðåáèòåëþ, ïðåçðåâ îïàñíîñòü, ðâàíóëèñü íàïåðåðåç. Îíè áûëè òàêæå áëèçêî ê âûõîäó, êàê è îíè. Çà îäíîñòîðîííå-ïðîçðà÷íûìè ñòåíàìè ñâîåãî êîðàáëÿ Äæåôôðè âèäåë óñåÿííûé çâåçäàìè êîñìîñ, îñòàòêè ðàçðóøåííîé áàçû ãëîíîâ... Çíà÷èò, åìó âñå æå íåâåðîÿòíî, íåâîçìîæíî ïîâåçëî. Îäèí øàíñ íà ìèëëèàðä.  
"Êîìïüþòåð... ðàçâîðîò... ïîâîðà÷èâàé íàçàä... - îí ÷óâñòâîâàë êàê òåêóò ïî åãî ùåêàì æãó÷èå ñëåçû, - ïîâîðà÷èâàé... íåëüçÿ äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû ýòè òâàðè ïîïàëè â ìîé ìèð. Çàïóñê êàïñóëû ñ âèäåîêàìåðîé. Êîîðäèíàòû… - îí óêàçàë êîîðäèíàòû îêíà è óëûáíóëñÿ: â ëåãåíäû îí íå ïîïàäåò, íî îíè áóäóò çíàòü îá ýòîì. - Çàõâàò öåëè. Îãîíü".

* * *

Äåëåíí: Òåïåðü ìû ñîçäàäèì ñâîþ ìàãèþ. Òåïåðü ìû ïðèäóìàåì ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå ëåãåíäû. Òåïåðü ìû ïîñòðîèì ñâîå áóäóùåå, òåïåðü ìû ïåðåñòàíåì... Øåðèäàí: Áîÿòüñÿ Òåíåé.

Ýêðàí ïîãàñ. Åäèíñòâåííûé çðèòåëü ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ìîëîäîìó ìèíáàðöó.   
- Òû ïðèøåë, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü ìíå ÷òî-òî âàæíîå, ðåéíäæåð?  
Þíîøà ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó, êàê ýòî ïðåäïèñûâàëîñü òðàäèöèåé.   
- Ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü, ÷òî ïðåðâàë âàøå èçó÷åíèå èñòîðèè, Àíëà'Øîê'Íà, íî ÿ äîëæåí áûë ñîîáùèòü âàæíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ.   
- Ãîâîðè.   
- Äâà ÷àñà íàçàä ãëîíû îáúÿâèëè î ñâîåé êàïèòóëÿöèè. Âîéíà çàêîí÷åíà!  
Î÷åâèäíî, îí îæèäàë êàêîãî-òî ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ðàäîñòè èëè óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ, íî åñëè ãëàâà ðåéíäæåðîâ è îùóùàë ñåé÷àñ ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå, òî ïðî÷åñòü ýòî íà ïÿòíèñòîì ëèöå ñòàðîãî íàðíà áûëî íåâîçìîæíî.   
- Ýòî õîðîøî, - êîðîòêî ïðîèçíåñ Ä'Ëàí è ìåäëåííî âñòàë.   
Îí áûë ñòàð. "Ñëèøêîì ñòàð äëÿ ñâîåé õëîïîòíîé äîëæíîñòè", - åõèäíî ïîäóìàë íàðí, çàìåòèâ ìåëüêíóâøåå â ãëàçàõ þíîøè âûðàæåíèå. Îõ óæ ýòè ìèíáàðöû. Îíè æèâóò ÷åðòîâñêè äîëãî.   
- Ïðåçèäåíò Ýëëèñîí óæå çíàåò? Õîðîøî, ÿ ñàì ñîîáùó åé îá ýòîì. Èäè. Îí ïðîøåë ìèìî çàìåðøèõ ó åãî äâåðåé ðåéíäæåðîâ, åäâà çàìåòèâ, êàê íàïðÿæåííî âûòÿíóëèñü îíè ïðè âèäå íåãî. Äà, ñëèøêîì ñòàð. Îí óæå äâàæäû õîòåë óéòè, íî ïðåçèäåíò ïðîñèëà åãî ïîâðåìåíèòü ñ îòñòàâêîé äî ðåøåíèÿ ïðîáëåìû ãëîíîâ. Òåïåðü îí ñìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ íà Íàðí. Ä'Ëàí íå óäåðæàëñÿ îò óëûáêè, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ, êàê îí áóäåò ñèäåòü ïîä äæàëîâûì äåðåâîì âî äâîðå äîìà ñâîåãî áðàòà Ä'Êåíà. Âî èìÿ Âàëåíà, îí ëåò äâàäöàòü íå åë íàñòîÿùèé áðèí! Ïîòîì âçäîõíóë. Î÷åâèäíî, Äæèíà Ýëëèñîí ïîïðîñèò åãî åùå ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà öåðåìîíèè ÷åñòâîâàíèÿ ðåéíäæåðîâ â ñâÿçè ñ ïîñëåäíåé ïîáåäîé Àëüÿíñà. Ðåéíäæåðû ñíîâà ñïàñëè îò ãèáåëè ìèð, èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíè ñïàñëè Ìåæçâåçäíûé Àëüÿíñ. Òàê áóäóò ãîâîðèòü óáåëåííûå ñåäèíàìè ãåíåðàëû, âðó÷àÿ çâåçäû ãåðîÿì. Íàðí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. È íèêòî, äàæå îí, íå ñêàæåò ïðàâäû. Ëþäè íèêîãäà íå óçíàþò î ñòðàøíîé îïàñíîñòè, òåíüþ ñêîëüçíóâøåé íà êðàþ âðåìåíè è ïðîñòðàíñòâà. Íèêòî íå óçíàåò. Íè îäíà ëåãåíäà íå âñïîìíèò èìÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ñïàñ áóäóùåå.

* * *

Äæåôôðè óäèâëåííî âåðòåë ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü ñîîáðàçèòü, êóäà, íà ýòîò ðàç, çàíåñëà åãî çëîäåéêà-ñóäüáà. Îí ñòîÿë ïîñðåäè ïóñòûííîé ìåñòíîñòè, ñìóòíî íàïîìèíàâøåé åìó ÷òî-òî, âèäåííîå ðàíüøå. Çåìëÿ? Íåò, îí íèêàê íå ìîã î÷óòèòüñÿ íà Çåìëå. Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ïîìíèë ðåéíäæåð, áûëà áîëü. ×óäîâèùíàÿ áîëü, ðàçðûâàþùàÿ, ðàçúåäèíÿþùàÿ ïëîòü íà àòîìû. Ëîâóøêà çàõëîïíóëàñü. Èëè íåò? Âîçìîæíî, îí ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå è èñòðåáèòåëü íà àâòîïèëîòå âûíåñ åãî èç âðåìåííîé âîðîíêè… Íî, êóäà? Îí êîñíóëñÿ ïîâåðõíîñòè ãðàíèòíîé ñêàëû, è óäèâèëñÿ ñòðàííîìó òåïëó, èñõîäèâøåìó èç ãëóáèí êàìíÿ. Ïîòîì îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî âñÿ ïîâåðõíîñòü èñïåùðåíà âÿçüþ ðóí, ÷åì-òî ïîõîæèõ, íî è îòëè÷íûõ îò òåõ, ÷òî îí âèäåë â ñåðèè î Çà'Õà'Äóìå. Ïîðûâ âåòðà äîíåñ äî íåãî çàïàõ êîñòðà è çâóêè òèõîé ìåëîäèè. Ìóçûêà áûëà äèêîâèííîé, ÿâíî èíîïëàíåòíîé, îäíîâðåìåííî ïðîñòîé è íåâûðàçèìî çàâîðàæèâàþùåé. Âñå åùå ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü öåïü ñîáûòèé, Äæåôôðè âûøåë íà íåáîëüøóþ ïîëÿíó, îêðóæåííîé êðóãëûìè âàëóíàìè è íåâûñîêèìè äåðåâüÿìè. Â öåíòðå ïîëÿíû ñèäåëè ëþäè.   
Çâóêè âíåçàïíî ñìîëêëè, ëþäè ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íåìó. Îí íåìåäëåííî îòìåòèë, ÷òî âñå ñèäÿùèå áûëè î÷åíü ñòàðû. Ïðîñòî ÷óäîâèùíî ñòàðû. Èõ ëèöà ñïëîøü áûëè ïîêðûòû ñåòüþ ãëóáîêèõ, êàê êàíüîíû, ìîðùèí.   
- Ìèð âàì, - íå çíàÿ, ÷òî â òàêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ ïðèíÿòî ãîâîðèòü, Äæåô øàãíóë â êðóã.  
Äåñÿòêè ãëàç óñòðåìèëèñü ê íåìó è Ñòîóí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íà÷èíàåò çàäûõàòüñÿ. Ãëàçà ñòàðèêîâ çàòÿãèâàëè êàê áåçäíû. Òàê æå âíåçàïíî îíè îòïóñòèëè åãî. Äæåôôðè ïåðåâåë äóõ, è âûïàëèë:   
- Ãäå ÿ? Êàê ÿ ñþäà ïîïàë?  
Îòâåò ïðèøåë ê íåìó ñòðåìèòåëüíî â âèäå ñåðèè êîðîòêèõ îáðàçîâ.   
- Íå ìîæåò áûòü!  
×åëîâåê ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê èñ÷åð÷åííîìó ðóíàìè âàëóíó.   
- Ýòî îçíà÷àåò… ÿ óìåð?   
Ñíîâà ñåðèÿ áûñòðûõ êàê ñâåò îáðàçîâ.   
- Íå ïîíèìàþ…   
- Äà, - îäèí èç íèõ âñòàë è ïîäîøåë ê ðàñòåðÿâøåìóñÿ ÷åëîâåêó. - Íî òû ïîéìåøü. Ñî âðåìåíåì.   
- Ñî âðåìåíåì? - åìó ïî÷óäèëîñü, ÷òî ãëàçà íåçíàêîìöà èçëó÷àþò ñîáñòâåííûé ñâåò.   
- Îæèäàíèå íè÷òî â ñðàâíåíèè ñ öåëüþ. Ìû æäàëè òåáÿ çäåñü ìèëëèîí ëåò, Äæåôôðè Ñòîóí. 

Âåðíóòüñÿ íà ñòðàíèöó Ëèòåðàòóðíîãî Îòäåëà


End file.
